El corazón de Acero, condenadamente hermoso
by Solenaru
Summary: Edward sabía a lo que estaba jugando, sabía que pronto acabaría todo, pero entonces ¿Por qué se quedaba al lado de Roy aun sabiendo que nunca podría corresponderle? Podría haber elegido una vida tranquila luego que su hermano recupero su cuerpo, pero prefería estar con el controlador y propietario Roy Mustang. EdxRoy - Celos, romance y mucho más.
1. Capitulo 1 (Comienzo)

**Nota:** Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal Alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Advertencias:** Este Fic contiene yaoi y lemon, lectores que no le gusten esto ya están advertidos.

**Nota de autora:** Hola, muy buenos días o tardes o noches :3 Espero que les guste mi nuevo fic, cualquier duda lo pueden dejar en un comentario y si les gusto también ;) Bueno, lean y espero que les sea de mucho agrado n.n

* * *

Intentare publicar los demás capítulos, porque tiene muchos o.o aunque todavía me falta terminar de escribir el final, cuando pueda, pero lo más seguro es que sea menos de una semana, bueno ya los dejo de molestar :3

Miró el lugar, la habitación era un desorden, ropa tiradas por todos lados, la cama sin armar de hace ya varios días, papeles desparramados desde el escritorio hasta el piso. ¿Cómo había terminado todo así? Se pregunto Edward Elric mirando el lugar de brazos cruzados. Claro… ayer paso lo peor…

Había ido Winry a verlo, enojada porque hacia ya dos meses que no sabía nada de el y claro, desde que Alphonse se había ido a Xing a ver a su prometida era obvio que el estuviera en Cetral, claro esta que estaba trabajando, desde que su hermano había recuperado el cuerpo se había dado unas vacaciones para poder ayudarlo, tristemente Edward aun llevaba su brazo y su pierna de acero, pero no le importaba. Lo malo que si le importo y mucho fue que había recibido una fuerte golpiza cuando recibió a su querida amiga, quien había hecho aquel escándalo en la habitación… ni siquiera era su habitación, alquilaba y ahora era un total desorden.

Edward se sentó en la cama mirando el lugar, seguramente lo echarían, no por el lío, si no por los gritos de su amiga, quien a las 3 de la mañana había empezado con su escena de enojos. ¿Dónde se quedaría si pasara eso? Este era el lugar más económico que encontró, no era que no tuviera suficiente dinero, ganaba muy bien de alquimista, pero

en ese momento estaba muy corto, se había ido a Xing a ver a Alphonse y luego Ling lo había acompañado a Central, este ya era emperador, pero aun así le gustaba viajar y gastar el dinero de Edward en comida, por esos dos motivos ahora si lo echaban dormiría en la calle.

-¿Y Mustang? –Se pregunto Edward recordando al coronel, bueno tenía un mejor puesto ahora, pero el siempre le diría "coronel" para molestarlo, aunque estuviera muy en lo alto, casi por ser führer se podría decir. –Nunca… ese bastardo solo me usaría para…

La cara de Edward se puso roja, desde ya hacia bastante Edward se había acostado con el, a cambio de información sobre la piedra filosofal, luego que había encontrado el cuerpo de Alphonse el chico pensó que ya no tendría que acostarse con este, pero igualmente lo hizo, era como costumbre, o eso pensaba Edward de parte del Coronel, ya que el rubio sentía atracción desde hacia un tiempo por el hombre, pero sabía que Mustang solo sentía ganas de tener sexo, sexo y usarlo a su antojo.

-Maldito bastardo… -Dijo Edward recordando su primera vez.

**Flash back:**

-Bastar… digo coronel. –Se corrigió Edward al ver la mirada asesina de Mustang. –Aquí le traigo el reporte de la misión. ¿Tiene algo para mí? –Pregunto Edward sabiendo que hablaba de la piedra.

-Claro. –Dijo Roy acercándose al oído de Edward. –Ven a mi casa a las 10 y te lo daré.

-¿A su casa? No se ni donde vive, démelo acá y ya. –Hablo Edward con una vena en la frente.

-Si el führer se llega a enterar de esto estaré en problemas, ya es bastante con que me hayan separado de mis hombres por decir que era un homúnculus. –Susurro Roy nuevamente al oído y dicho eso escribió algo en un papel. –Es mi dirección, memorízala y rompe el papel.

Dicho eso Edward se fue diciendo palabrotas de la oficina de Mustang, no le agradaba estar ni un segundo con el, era arrogante, idiota y un bastardo, lo ultimo que quería era ir a su casa, pero no le quedaba otra.

-Va-valla… -Dijo Edward ya a las 10 de la noche frente a una casa, tenía dos pisos un pequeño parque delantero con reja y una cochera, se notaba que Mustang ganaba bastante bien. Toco a la puerta.

Roy Mustang apareció luego de unos segundos, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de entre casa negros, estaba levemente despeinado. Este le hizo señas para pasar.

Si la casa de afuera era hermosa, por dentro era 10 veces más, ya por su gran biblioteca que tenía en el salón o por su gran tamaño del lugar o por su chimenea o sus hermosos cuadros o todo… Edward estaba boquiabierto, mirando todo, era un gran lugar, aunque algo solitario parecía.

-Bien, ya vine, déme lo que me iba a dar. –Dijo Edward mirándolo a Roy para disimular su admiración por el lugar.

-¿La información? ¿Acaso quieres que te la de gratis? –Pregunto el coronel mientras reía. –Claro que no, Acero.

-¿Qué? ¡Usted no me ha dicho nada de que me iba a costar algo! Ag… ¿Qué quiere? ¿Dinero, otra misión, mujeres? ¿Qué quiere? –Pregunto Edward impaciente, ya tendría que haber sabido que algo así habría.

-A ti. –Hablo Roy sonriendo y tomo una copa que estaba sobre una mesita de mesa y bebió un sorbo, por el color seguramente era vino.

-¿¡Qué!? –Pregunto Edward sabiendo que había escuchado mal.

-¿Acaso eres sordo Acero? Te quiero a ti, a cambio de la información tú me darás tu cuerpo. Si no quieres te lo pierdes… tu eliges… -Mustang sonrío al ver la expresión del chico, asustada y confusa.

-¿Lo que esta tomando le hizo mal? ¿Acaso escucha lo que esta preguntando? ¡Eres Envy! ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Edward esperanzado, prefería pelear con mil homúnculus que acostarse con Mustang, pero Envy lo hubiese violado si quería. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¡El, que era tan conocido por las mujeres, que salía con todas, que era tan mujeriego!

-Acero, no quiero perder tiempo. ¿Quieres o no? –Pregunto Mustang perdiendo la paciencia. –Piensa en tu hermano…

Edward apretó sus puños, quería encájale una piña, pero eso empeoraría todo, además… si necesitaba la información, capaz podía desmayarlo y… No, Mustang no era tan idiota para escribirlo en un papel o algo, seguro que ya se había memorizado todo. No le quedaba otra… ¿O si?

-A-Acepto… -Dijo Edward tartamudeando y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sería su primera vez y con un hombre… -¡Pero si llega a ser mala la información te romperé la cara que quedara tan deformada que nadie querrá salir contigo nunca más!

-Tranquilo, es muy buena la información. –Hablo Roy acercándose al pequeño. –Nunca has besado a nadie. ¿No? ¿Y obvio tampoco haberlo hecho, verdad? –Pregunto acercando la cara de Edward a la de el, este asintió y cerro sus ojos. –Entonces seré suave…

Y desde ese día Edward había perdido su virginidad, acostándose con el hombre cuando necesitaba pedirle algo y así cada vez más gustándole.

**Fin Flash Back:**

Edward bostezo, se encontraba ahora en el cuartel medio adormilado ya que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y ahora esperaba ver a Riza para que le digiera que tenía que hacer.

-Hola Ed. –Saludo Jean Havoc entrando en la recepción del cuartel. –Que cara que tienes…

-No pude pegar un ojo anoche. –Dijo Edward mirando su reloj de alquimista estatal. –Y Hawkeye esta tardando mucho…

-¿Has salido? ¿O estabas con una chica…? –Pregunto Jean haciendo ojitos, Edward río por la expresión graciosa de su compañero.

De repente la puerta principal que daba a la oficina se abrió mientras salían Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang, quienes iban directo hacia Edward, Roy al ver como Edward reía con Havoc sintió un aura asesina que salía de el.

-Acero, Havoc. –Saludo Mustang formalmente. –Acero, no tengo misiones hoy, vuelve mañana capaz haya algo.

-¿Qué? –El alma de Edward se le cayo a los pies, ahora si que estaba mal, ni sabía cuando podría comer si esto llegaba a peores, muchas veces había misiones luego de una semana.

-Valla, si que estabas animado por hacer misiones. ¿Quién lo diría? –Dijo Mustang divertidamente.

-Coronel, no se distraiga. Tiene trabajo. –Dijo Riza tocando el arma. –Vamos. Havoc, Elric, buen día.

-Vamos, ya queda poco… -Dijo Roy de mala manera.

-Si, pero luego se junta y luego no hace nada y estamos horas y horas por su culpa todos acá. Vamos. –Dijo seriamente la mujer ahora sacando el arma y así los dos se marcharon.

-Si que da miedo Hawkeye… -Dijo Edward dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Ni que lo digas. –Dijo Jean riendo. –Bueno me iré a mi trabajo, luego me cuentas bien el porque no dormiste, nos vemos.

Edward ya estaba en la posada, en su habitación, ya había limpiado todo el desorden y por suerte el inquilino no había venido a hablarle, capaz no había escuchado nada, eso esperaba… pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y el alquimista de Acero al recibir a la persona supo que ya sabía su final.

-Señor… -Estaba por hablar Edward, pero el hombre frente a el, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos celestes lo interrumpió, este era el inquilino.

-Edward, me han dicho que ayer hubo mucho ruido y que provenía de aquí, además que fue en un horario que no se podía y por lo que veo hay unas cuantas cosas rotas… -Dijo mirando la pared que estaba rajada, Winry había arrogado una herramienta de trabajo en dirección a Edward, pero el la había esquivado y se había roto la pared. –Cuando empezaste a vivir aquí te había dicho que no quería desorden ni ruidos y mucho que menos algo roto y has incumplido todo. Lo siento, pero debes irte.

-Señor, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, en este momento no tengo otro lugar donde irme, además no fue mi culpa… -Estaba diciendo Edward desesperado, quedaría en la calle.

-Si invitas gente aquí eres tú el responsable, lo siento… pero, hay una forma que pueda perdonarte de todo esto… -Dijo el joven dando una sonrisa, era lindo, un poco más alto que Edward y de cabellos largos y divididos a la mitad que le llegaban a los hombros.

-¿Forma? ¿Cuál? –Pregunto Edward, cualquier cosa la haría.

-Acuéstate conmigo. –Dijo el hombre tranquilamente, menos eso.

-¿¡Qué!? –Pregunto Edward y un dejabu le vino a la mente, esto ya le había pasado… No podía, no quería, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quedarse sin donde dormir? Pero… ¿Qué era el? ¿Un prostituto? ¡No! ¡Para nada! –Yo…

Edward estaba por negarse, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe dejando ver a un joven de uniforme militar, este miraba el piso, su flequillo negro tapaba la mirada del hombre, pero cuando levanto la mirada pudo notarse que estaba sería y molesta.

-C-Coronel… -Tartamudeo Edward sorprendido.

-El alquimista de Acero no tiene porque vender su cuerpo y menos por… -Dijo mirando el lugar asqueadamente. –Una habitación tan vulgar. Acero vendrás conmigo, recoge todo y no hagas preguntas.

Edward asintió, le daba miedo la mirada del coronel, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, parecía retenerse a no golpear al inquilino o quemarlo… De suerte tenía pocas cosas para juntar, no quería quedarse allí más tiempo, sentía dos auras malignas de los dos hombres.

-Ya. –Dijo Edward que llevaba una maleta consigo.

-Nos vamos. –Dijo Roy dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida, seguro de que Edward lo seguiría.

-Yo… gracias por todo Mils, lo que me ofreció antes igualmente iba a rechazarlo. –Hablo Edward saliendo.

-Algún día volverás. -Dijo Mils acorralando a Edward a la pared, muy seguro que Roy ya estaba afuera. –Todos lo hacen… Y verás que no te arrepentirás…

-Claro que se arrepentirá y nunca se acercara a ti. –Dijo Roy Mustang viendo como el joven estaba acorralando a su Edward, su propiedad y empujando al hombre tomo a Edward del brazo y lo alejo. –Dije que nos íbamos Acero. Tú… -Dijo mirando a Mils. –Si te acercas a mi subordinado te quemare hasta que solo quede tu ceniza, es menor de edad, además que es un hombre y es del ejercito, tu eliges tu destino…

Roy que todavía sostenía a Edward de la muñeca se lo llevo arrastrando hacia fuera, donde le pidió que subiese a su auto, ya adentro el alquimista de fuego empezó a conducir a gran velocidad, todavía enojado.

-¡Más despacio Mustang, nos mataras! –Grito Edward aferrándose del asiento. –Por cierto… ¿Dónde vamos?

-¡Tú! ¿¡Acaso estas loco!? ¿¡Como vas a querer acostarte con ese idiota!? –Pregunto y grito Roy manejando aun más rápido, estaba hecho una furia.

-¿¡Te piensas que podía acostarme con el!? ¡No soy tú! ¡No me acuesto con cualquiera! –Grito Edward sabiendo que era cierto, desde que su primera vez había sido con Roy nunca más se había acostado con nadie, el sabía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, Mustang no era su novio ni nada de eso, pero algo en su corazón se lo impedía.

-¡Si no hubiera estado yo ahí te hubieras acostado! ¡No soy un idiota! ¡Además yo tampoco me acuesto con cualquiera! –Grito Roy que decía la verdad, desde que se había acostado con Edward esa noche, el nunca más había salido con una mujer y menos llevarla a la cama, el sabía que era raro en el eso, pero Edward lo había cambiado mucho, le había hecho ver la vida de otra manera y eso le hacia feliz.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde vamos? –Pregunto Edward al ver que camino tomaba el morocho, no creía que fueran a…

-A mi casa. –Respondió Roy dando un brusco giro hacia la derecha, manejaba bien, pero cuando estaba así era el peor o mejor dicho era una bestia.

-¿¡A tu casa!? ¿¡Y se puede saber para qué!? –Pregunto Edward con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo para qué? Para que vivas ahí. ¿Para que va a hacer? Escuche que te iban a echar y también se que no tenías dinero, me tome el permiso de preguntar cuanto tenías en tu cuenta, me pareció raro que quisieras hacer alguna misión y estaba en lo correcto, por eso, no te preocupes por donde dormir y es una orden, vivirás conmigo. –Explico y ordeno Roy ya estacionando el coche en el estacionamiento de su casa.

-Pero… -Edward no quería salir del coche, no le gustaba la idea de vivir con Mustang, seguramente tendría que complacerlo todos los días ya sabiendo con que… seguro esa sería su paga…

Roy no dejo que Edward terminara de decir lo que iba a decir porque rápidamente se había acercado al pequeño y le había dado un beso en sus labios, esos labios que desesperaban al morocho, que le hacían enloquecer y darse por vencido ante sus pies.

-Vamos, te dije que es una orden, no quiero quejas Acero. –Dijo Roy saliendo del auto y sonriéndole, esto iba a ser duro, pensó Edward.

Ya dentro de la casa Roy fue a su habitación y se quito el uniforme para dejarse una camisa blanca y ponerse unos pantalones de tela negros, mientras que Edward esperaba alguna señal de Roy para ver que hacer, cuando bajo a la planta baja tomo a Edward de la cintura y lo beso, solo un pequeño beso dulce y corto.

-Deja las cosas en mi habitación, obviamente dormirás conmigo. –Dijo Roy dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Te faltan algunos jugadores o que? –Pregunto Edward aferrándose a su maleta, quería salir corriendo, alejarse, pero era el único lugar que le quedaba, no quería ir a Resembool con Winry, además allí estaba su padre y aunque ahora el se llevara un poco mejor no quería verlo, no tenía opción.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, próximamente el capitulo 2, nos vemos :D


	2. Capitulo 2 (Vivir contigo)

**N/A: **Hola! Como van? Espero que les este gustando mi fic, bueno aca les dejo el segundo capitulo, cualquier duda o pregunta pueden hacerlo.

Aca se los dejo :D

* * *

-Deja las cosas en mi habitación, obviamente dormirás conmigo. –Dijo Roy dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Te faltan algunos jugadores o que? –Pregunto Edward aferrándose a su maleta, quería salir corriendo, alejarse, pero era el único lugar que le quedaba, no quería ir a Resembool con Winry, además allí estaba su padre y aunque ahora el se llevara un poco mejor no quería verlo, no tenía opción.

Roy tomo a Edward nuevamente de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el, sus miradas se cruzaron, unos ojos dorados con unos ojos azul zafiro, nunca ninguno de los dos se iban a cansar de ver aquellos ojos, como tampoco todo lo demás.

-Bastardo… aleja…te… -Dijo Edward intentando empujar a Roy, pero este tomo los brazos de Edward para luego besarle el cuello. –Ag… aléjate…

-Quieto Acero… este es tu castigo por querer acostarte con otro… eres solo mío. –Dijo Roy ahora bajando hasta el pecho de Edward dándole besos.

Edward se quedo helado. ¿Acaso había dicho solo suyo? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Por qué diría algo así? ¿Estaba celoso del inquilino? ¿O solo lo veía a él como una propiedad y nada más? Tenía que tranquilizarse, seguro había dicho eso para molestarlo, para Roy esto era un juego que algún día se aburriría.

Roy Mustang soltó los brazos de Edward para alzar al pequeño hacia el sofá, donde lo acostó y este se puso arriba, dejando ver a un Edward excitado y nervioso, nunca se había acostumbrado bien a la forma de hacer las cosas de Roy, era agresivo, impulsivo y le excitaba más que nada.

-Tócame… -Dijo Roy tomando la mano de Edward y poniéndola en su cintura. –Dame mimos… Ed… -Le murmuro Roy al oído de Edward, le gustaba cuando el rubio le tocaba, nunca nadie le había hecho excitar así de esa manera, era el único que lo volvía loco.

Roy beso al chico mientras juntaba más y más su cuerpo con el niño, acariciando todo lo que podía de parte de los dos, ahora ya estaban llevados, mientras se besaban de esa manera tan apasionada, juntando sus labios, sus lenguas, parecía como si encajaran a la perfección, eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

-Ah… no… -Murmuro Edward sonrojado. –No Roy… No lo hagas…

-Shhhh… silencio Ed… -Le susurro Roy al oído a Edward mientras seguía con su mano debajo del pantalón de Edward. –Esto es rico…

-Ag Bastardo… aléjate… -Estaba diciendo Edward pero Roy lo cayo con un beso y le mordió levemente el labio para que Edward pudiera abrir apenas su boca y Roy pudiera meter su lengua y nuevamente empezaron a besarse y así estuvieron todo el día, haciéndolo hasta que sus cuerpos le digieran que no aguantaban más.

-Eres un… -Edward ya estaba parado, abrochándose su camisa mientras que Roy seguía acostado en el sillón tan solo con una manta totalmente desnudo. -¿No tienes que trabajar?

-Cuando me entere que no tenías dinero pedí el día libre y fui a verte, que suerte que hice eso, si no… No quiero que veas más a esa persona. –Hablo Roy haciendo mala cara.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme que tengo que hacer Mustang. –Dijo Edward dándole la espalda.

-Claro que si, ahora vives bajo mi techo y no quiero que lo veas. –Dijo Roy abrazando a Edward de atrás y atrayéndolo hacia el sofá. -¿O quieres que te lo demuestre de otra manera?

-¡Aléjate! Maldito bastardo… -Murmuro Edward levantándose. –Por cierto… gracias por… dejarme aquí…

-Claro que no te saldrá gratis… eres mío Edward Elric y si llego a verte con otro te dejare encerrado aquí una semana y haciéndote eso que tu ya sabes… -Roy se levanto buscando sus ropas para cambiarse.

Edward sabía que Roy hablaba enserio, el vivía ahora con el, desde hoy hasta no sabría que momento y tendría que hacerle caso, además estando aquí o no, siempre se había acostado con el, aunque ahora seguramente serían más veces… su cuerpo se destrozaría completamente.

-Ya conoces mi casa, así que piensa que es tuya. –Dijo Roy yendo hacia la cocina. –Hoy cocinare yo, mañana lo harás tu, ya que yo trabajare, espero que sepas cocinar, si no, aprende.

Edward asintió, la verdad que no sabía, Alphonse era el que siempre cocinaba, había aprendido unas cosas de su hermano, pero no era un gran especialista, tendría que aprender a la fuerza, claro sin destrozar la cocina obviamente.

Edward se sentó en un sillón negro de cuero con un libro en sus manos, la biblioteca que tenía Roy en el living era verdaderamente hermosa, ya por su decoración o sus libros, le fascinaba todo. Si que era bueno eligiendo libros, pero el que ahora estaba leyendo era uno de cocina, uno de los muy pocos que había encontrado, tenía que empezar a entender un poco sobre ese tema.

-Edward ya esta la comida… -Dijo Roy viendo la tapa del libro y sonrío, al parecer el chico no sabía cocinar, pero como siempre se esforzaba en todo, eso le gustaba a Roy. –Vamos, luego te enseñare unas cosas de cocina, es esencial si vives solo.

La comida era exquisita, Roy si sabía cocinar, había hecho una tarta de jamón y queso con aceitunas, choclo y huevo y para tomar había jugo de naranja exprimido y esto le fascinaba a Edward era una de sus comidas favoritas… ¿Acaso Roy lo sabía? No, seguramente había sido casualidad o eso pensaba Edward.

-¡Valla, esta muy rico! –Exclamo Edward sirviéndose otra porción. –Cuando tenga dinero también pondré por la comida y por las cosas de la casa.

-Tranquilo, solo me tienes que pagar con… -Estaba por decir Roy pero Edward le tapo la boca.

-No, pagare y lo otro no. –Dijo Edward sacándole la lengua, Roy se levanto de la mesa de mármol que estaba cortando paso en la cocina, parecía un bar y llevaba sillas como los de un bar, eran como esas mesas para desayunar y eso que la cocina era muy moderna y grande. -¿Escuche bien? –Pregunto tomando la cara de Edward y dándole un beso en los labios. –Espero que no…

Edward se atraganto con la comida y tomo un sorbo de jugo intentando que se le bajase, si que Roy le ponía nervioso, siempre haciéndole sonrojar, pero tenía que acostumbrarse, a la fuerza, ya habían pasado dos años desde que estaban acostándose y aunque ya hacia dos meses que había encontrado la piedra, todavía lo seguía haciendo y eso era porque le gustaba, le gustaba Roy, aunque el fuera así, pero… esto era solo una ilusión, porque Mustang nunca se fijaría de esa manera en el.

-¿Ya has terminado? –Pregunto Roy sentado en la mesa mirando a Edward, en ningún momento le había dejado de mirar, Edward asintió. –Entonces vamos a dormir.

-Claro, yo en una cama de invitados y tú en tu cama. –Dijo Edward levantándose de la silla.

Roy arqueo una ceja y tomo a Edward de sorpresa alzándolo y llevándolo arriba, hacia su habitación, dejándolo en la cama acostado y prendiendo la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de luz para luego acostarse al lado del rubio.

-Dulces sueños Edward. –Dijo Roy tapándose, al igual que lo hacia con Edward para luego abrazarlo y así apagando la luz.

-¿Q- Qué haces tocando ahí? ¡Suéltame pervertido, ya lo has hecho hoy! ¿Acaso nunca te cansas? –Grito Edward y se cayo por un beso y esa noche nuevamente lo hicieron, dejando que sus cuerpos se moldearan uno con el otro.

Edward Elric abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación grande, con un ropero de madera, una cama matrimonial que tenía cuatro palos a los costados haciendo un techo de madera, era como una cama de un príncipe. También había un escritorio dos estantes de los cuales estaban casi vacíos a excepción de unos portarretratos que no se veían bien desde allí. Edward se mordió el labio recordando porque estaba en aquel cuarto tan familiar, familiar gracias al sexo que siempre tuvo allí.

-Bastardo… -Murmuro y miro hacia su costado, no había nadie, seguramente se había ido a trabajar.

Edward se levanto y salio de allí, afuera se notaba mucho más que era de día porque todas las ventanas estaban si las persianas y daba hacia el patio trasero que era muy grande, una lastima porque no tenía animales Roy, pero si el patio era grande la casa no se quedaba atrás, por donde miraba todo era lujoso, habían muchas habitaciones y claro los baños que eran monumentos del gran espacio que ocupaban en la casa. Era obvio que esto lo había heredado de su familia, era imposible que Roy hiciera algo así tan solo con el ejercito, capaz cuando fuera viejo, pero no ahora, además se notaba que la casa era algo vieja o mejor dicho, se notaba que antes habían vivido más gente y esto había sido más alegre.

Edward bajo por las escaleras de madera que eran muy anchas y lustrosas, yendo hacia la puerta de adelante, la salida, quería salir un poco y despejarse, entonces pudo ver que había una nota pegada en la puerta, este la tomo y la leyó.

_Edward, acá te dejo una llave para que puedas salir._

_Intenta hacer la comida sin quemar nada ni romper nada._

_Nos vemos a la noche, ten cuidado._

_Roy._

Edward sonrío, claro que haría la comida y no rompería nada, no era tan idiota… Aunque más tarde lo haría, ahora saldría y se despejaría, tenía algo de dinero, capaz podía ir al mercado y comprar algo para hacer a la noche, pero… ¿Qué le gustaba a Roy?

Mientras Edward caminaba por la calle intentando pensar que comida hacerle a Roy vio un mercado abierto, casi nunca entraba en uno, ya que comía la mayoría de las cosas compradas, pero seguramente no sería tan difícil elegir algo. ¿Verdad?

El mercado era grande, había estantes llenos de mercaderías, eran la mayoría mujeres comprando con bolsas de lana, había pocos hombres y además de haber mucha gente, había muchos puestos, desde carnes hasta verdulerías, pero también había puestos de lácteos, que el tanto detestaba, la leche… Esto iba a ser difícil…

-Hola… ¿Cuánto cuesta esto? –Pregunto Edward señalando con su dedo en la vitrina un corte de carne.

-¿Has venido con tus padres niño? –Pregunto el hombre.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS NIÑO QUE NO LO PUEDES VER NI CON LUPA? –Grito Edward subiéndose al estante para pegarle al hombre.

-Eh tranquilo muchacho. –Dijo el hombre retrocediendo.

-Disculpe, mi hermanito menor es muy enojon, quiere hacerse el grande, pero se enoja cuando le dicen chico… Discúlpelo. –Dijo alguien detrás de Edward quien le tomo por el cuello de la campera de atrás y lo arrastro hasta el piso llevándoselo a otro lado.

-¡Suéltame, te matare si no lo haces! ¡Te pegare tanto que nadie podrá ver tú cara jamás! ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? –Grito Edward que estaba a punto de juntar sus manos.

-Ya… ¿Tanto lío haces, Ed? –Pregunto el joven soltándolo, Edward confundido de que supiera su nombre se dio vuelta cuando este lo hubo soltado y lo miro.

El joven llevaba el cabello atado de color negro, sus facciones no eran comunes, ojos achinados, piel sumamente blanca y alto, era Ling Yao, una de sus razones para que se fundiera.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Me debes dinero! –Grito Edward amenazándolo con su puño.

-¿Dinero? Em… no recuerdo… ¿Estas seguro? –Pregunto Ling mirando hacia el techo, intentando recordar.

-Si serás… no te hagas el idiota y dame mi dinero o te matare Ling. –Dijo Edward acercándose más al chico. –Y no me vuelvas a tomar de atrás porque te cortare tus manos, ese tipo también le cortare sus ojos. –Dijo Edward que de a poco emanaba un aura maligna.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo. Luego te pagare. –Dijo Ling silbando. –Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? –Pregunto Edward con una vena frente a su cabeza.

-No sabía que sabías cocinar, tienes que invitarme. –Dijo Ling pero luego se arrepintió porque recibió una piña de Edward en la cara. –Au… Y justo con tu automail…

Aunque los dos se trataran así, uno usándolo y el otro pegándole, eran mejores amigos. Desde ya hacia un tiempo que compartían todo, aunque a veces Edward quisiera matarlo lo quería mucho, ya que era alguien de confianza y hasta en su momento le había contado lo que hacia con Roy y este le había dado consejos, como que dejarlo era lo mejor y así muchos más, pero Edward elegía su camino y el siempre estaba para apoyarlo, así eran los amigos.

-Y bueno así que ahora vivo con Roy. –Dijo Edward recostado en el pasto de una plaza del centro. Ling estaba a su lado escuchando todo atentamente.

-No se si eso sea bueno… Mustang te lastima… ¿Hasta cuanto aguantaras? –Pregunto Ling moviendo su mirada a la de Edward que estaba a su lado recostado.

-No lo se… eso lo veremos… -Dijo Edward cerrando sus ojos. –Por cierto… ¿Cuándo piensas volver a tu país? Eres el emperador.

-Es solo un descanso además tengo gente de confianza allí, como mi familia, tendrías que venir nuevamente, le has caído muy bien. Si no tienes donde vivir puedes venir conmigo, yo no tengo problema y a Alphonse le encantara. Así también no tendrías que lidiar con Mustang. –Dijo Ling estirándose.

Edward miro el cielo, hoy sin nubes, era tan imprudente el tiempo como la vida de uno mismo, ahora mismo podría cambiar y empezar a llover como se le antojase, como también Edward podría huir de Roy e irse con Ling y estar en paz con su hermano, allí el lugar, el paisaje, todo era hermoso, no era como Central que había edificios, miles de coches, militares intentando engañar a otros para conseguir mejores puesto, no… allá era pacifico… cerro sus ojos.

-Lo pensare. –Dijo Edward sabiendo que si hacia eso nunca más podría ver a Roy.

-¿Qué pensaras Acero? –Pregunto alguien, Edward abrió los ojos y se encontró con Roy Mustang mirándolo de arriba con los brazos cruzados, Edward se levanto y se encontró que Riza estaba detrás.

-Hola Riza, Roy. ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –Pregunto Ling saludando amigablemente mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué pensabas Acero? –Pregunto Roy sin hacerle caso omiso a Ling.

-¿Pensar? Ah, es que le conté a Ling unas cosas que habían pasado… y me dijo que me da un lugar en su país, para vivir allí, con Alphonse y dije que lo iba a pensar. –Respondió Edward y no le gusto para nada la cara que puso Roy.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno aca termino el segundo capi, espero que les haya gustado :3

Proximamente tercercapitulo :3


	3. Capitulo 3 (Frustraciones)

**Nota autora: Bueno, aca les dejo un capitulo más, perdón por la tardanza, me quede sin internet :( pero ahora tengo, así que disfruten, cualquier duda o comentario pueden dejarlo!**

* * *

-¿Pensar? Ah, es que le conté a Ling unas cosas que habían pasado… y me dijo que me da un lugar en su país, para vivir allí, con Alphonse y dije que lo iba a pensar. –Respondió Edward y no le gusto para nada la cara que puso Roy.

-Creo que ya tienes donde vivir. –Hablo bajo Roy, le costaba hablar, intentaba que su voz no temblara. –Ya te lo he dicho… no te iras a ningún lado.

Ling al escuchar eso sonrío, si lo que mejor podía hacer Mustang era eso para no perder a Edward ya estaba demasiado perdido, era su mejor amigo y lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no le gustaba que lo mandasen así, además estaba a su favor, Alphonse estaba allí, Edward vendría con el.

-Yo no tengo porque obedecerlo. –Dijo Edward en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos, pudo notar que la mirada de Roy estaba triste.

-Coronel, nos tenemos que ir. –Hablo Riza detrás del hombre.

-Luego hablaremos de esto Acero. –Dijo Roy dándole la espalda.

-Tranquilo Ed, no tienes porque volver, si quieres nos vamos ya mismo a mi país, además te debo dinero de comidas, así que te pagare yo. ¿Vale? –Dijo Ling, Roy pudo escuchar y se quedo ahí duro, parado sin poder hacer nada.

Roy sabía que si no hacia nada iba a perderlo, perdería a Edward. Aunque aquel rubio no supiera, el siempre había sentido algo por Edward, ya en estos tiempos se había dado cuenta que era amor, el nunca había sentido algo así, solo con dos personas y habían sido sus padres, pero no con una mujer y mucho menos con un hombre… Edward lo había cambiado, le había dado a entender con su cuerpo que solo lo necesitaba a el y no a diez o quince mujeres para satisfacerse, gracias a el había dejado de ser un mujeriego y seguramente no habría así nadie más, no podía perderlo, tenía que hacer algo.

-Riza, luego vendré o mañana, no lo se. –Dijo Roy quien fue directo hacia Edward y lo tomo por las piernas para apoyarlo en su hombro, mientras Edward gritaba que lo soltara y le pegaba en la espalda a Roy. –Acero cálmate, todos nos miran.

-Déjalo. –Dijo Ling que ya estaba frente a Roy. –El no quiere estar contigo.

-Si no te apartas te quemare, Yao. –Dijo Roy juntando sus dedos, sus guantes se arrugaron levemente.

-Ling… deja, luego hablamos. –Dijo Edward que no podía ver lo que pasaba delante de el. –Tranquilo, estaré bien.

Dicho eso Ling dio un paso hacia el costado y dejo que Roy pasara viendo como Edward le pedía disculpas y lo saludaba con la mano, Ling empezó a caminar detrás de Roy.

-Tranquilo Ed, te entiendo. –Dijo Ling que estaba bastante relajado menos por sus manos que estaban cerradas y se hacia mal con las uñas dejando un hilo de sangre que le recorría unos dedos y caía hacia el piso. –Luego hablamos, estoy donde siempre, ósea con Scar, pero no vengas si Scar esta de malas porque pasara lo de la ultima vez.

-Gracias Ling, mándale saludos a Scar y dile que la próxima no intente matarme, que si quiere hacemos un duelo. –Dijo Edward mientras reía y Roy camino más deprisa para meterlo a Edward en el auto.

-Deja de molestarlo. –Dijo Roy yendo hacia su lado para manejar.

-Yo no lo molesto, el es mi mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para el. –Dijo Ling dando una sonrisa.

Roy ya dentro del auto miro de mala manera a Ling y piso el acelerador a toda velocidad alejándose del joven, mientras que Edward ahora ya solos le gritaba de todo a Roy.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¡No he gritado más porque todos nos miraban, pero eres un bastardo! –Grito Edward viendo como Roy bajaba la velocidad porque había algo de tráfico. –Detente, me bajare aquí.

-Esta puesto el seguro para que los nenes como tú no abran la puerta. –Dijo Roy de mala manera, sabiendo que eso le molestaría a Edward.

-¿NENE? ¿ACASO ME DICES NENE QUE NO SE VE NI CON UNA…? –Estaba gritando Edward pero Roy atrajo a Edward hacia el y lo cayo con un beso.

-Si, un nene y este nene es mío y de nadie más, no te atrevas a hacer esto nunca más. –Dijo Roy doblando bruscamente en la misma curva que la anterior vez, estaba hecho una furia y Edward se había callado luego de aquel beso y aquellas palabras… "_Mío…". _

Cuando llegaron a la casa Edward camino rápidamente hacia la cocina, no quería verlo a Roy, seguramente este lo obligaría a tener relaciones y sería muy agresivo, pero no tuvo tiempo de llegar porque el coronel le había tomado del brazo y lo había jalado hacia el para luego abrazarlo. No era un abrazo como el de la mayoría de veces, que era para tener sexo, si no que este era dulce y cariñoso.

Roy abrazaba a Edward como si este en cualquier momento fuera a evaporarse, suave, reconfortante y tierno. No era el Mustang que conocía, que lo único que le importaba era llevárselo a la cama para luego irse, no… este era diferente y Edward lo notaba.

-Si tu te vas… yo… no se que haría… -Le susurro el coronel al pequeño rubio al oído ahora abrazándolo más fuerte. –No te vallas… quédate…

-T-Taisa… -Tartamudeo Edward tratando de alejarse, todo esto era extraño, capaz le estaba jugando una broma, pero cuando pudo separarse del hombre este le había tomado de la cabeza y le había dado un beso profundo empujando a Edward al sillón nuevamente, como siempre lo hacia. –Es- Espere…

Roy ya no escuchaba al muchacho, si no que estaba muy atento al pequeño cuerpo que tenía frente a sus ojos, siempre le había gustado el cuerpo de Edward, delicado pero a la vez fuerte, tierno pero a la vez salvaje y más que a nada, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos jade, tan llamativos como su sonrisa que daba cuando estaba contento o lograba algún cometido, siempre todo esto le había confundido y le había hecho hacer cualquier cosa con tal de estar con este muchacho que ahora veía con ojos de hombre enamorado, si, Roy Mustang desde hacia bastante tiempo que sentía cosas por el, pero nunca se había animado a decirle nada o mejor dicho siempre pensó que este le rechazaría, una cosa era acostarse y otra era salir con el, además que en su momento estaba confundido, pero sabía también este sentimiento, ahora mismo lo notaba más que nunca.

-Edward… quiero hacerte el amor… -Le susurro Roy al pequeño rubio quien entre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Q-Qué esta diciendo coronel? –Pregunto Edward sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mírame. –Le ordeno Roy tomando con sus manos la cabeza de Edward y depositándole un beso. –Quiero que me mires y veas como te hago el amor…

Alguien toco a la puerta y Roy cerro sus ojos bien fuerte, como haciendo entender que era el peor momento para que alguien interrumpiera esto y siguió besando a Edward por el cuello.

-¡Tai-Taisa! ¡La puerta! –Exclamo Edward separándose de Roy y sentándose en el sofá totalmente rojo.

-Ag… que molesto. –Dijo Roy levantándose y mirándose en el espejo para arreglarse, estaba totalmente despeinado y su corazón latía a mil por segundo. -¿Quién es? –Pregunto Roy abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con una muchacha de cabellos marrones y ojos color café. –Laura…

La muchacha frente a el era muy pero muy hermosa, alta e iba bien vestida, de vestido negro y tacones altos de aguja, también negros. Llevaba el cabello recogido y sus labios pintados de rojo, esta le sonrío a Roy y lo abrazo, en cambio el morocho se quedo quieto sin hacer nada.

-Roy, disculpa… ¿Vengo en mal momento? –Pregunto la muchacha viendo por el hombro de Roy a Edward que estaba sentado mirando sorprendido a la chica.

-Pues… -Estaba diciendo Roy separándose de la chica.

-Claro que no, yo ya me iba, coronel pásela bien con la muchacha. –Hablo Edward arreglando su ropa, sentía diez nudos en su garganta, claramente ella era la pareja de Mustang o algo por el estilo, nunca debió de enamorarse de alguien mujeriego y menos un hombre. –Un gusto. –Dijo Edward saludando a la joven.

-Edward… -Hablo Roy viendo al rubio, estaba mal, se le notaba, siempre estaba pendiente de el y lo conocía muy bien. –Laura disculpa pero ahora estoy ocupado.

-Oh… pero si el chico dijo que ya se iba… vamos Roy. ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de mí? Paso mucho tiempo, volví a Central. Tenemos que… celebrar. –Dijo aclarando con voz sensual la última palabra.

Edward se quedo quieto, no quería que aquella mujer se acostara con Roy, desde que se habían acostado nunca lo había visto con otra chica, no sabía si salía o no con otras, pero al ser la primera vez en ver esta escena le estaba haciendo pésimo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tomar a Roy y suplicarle que se quede con el? No, eso sería muy obvio… además Mustang se reiría, sería obvio que le gustaba Roy y Mustang lo notaria y… nunca más podría verlo. Lo mejor era irse y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

-Nos vemos. –Dijo Edward con voz neutral y salió de la casa e hizo caso omiso a los gritos y llamados de Roy que gritaban su nombre.

Edward estaba ya lejos de allí, aquí a estas horas de la noche nadie lo encontraría, ni siquiera Ling. Había intentado todo, desde leer un libro que había guardado en su campera antes de salir, como también de trasmutar cosas para pasar el tiempo y distraerse como de entrenar, pero todo había sido en vano, nada podía quitarle en su cabeza esas imágenes. Una mujer abrazando a Roy, este quedándose quieto, la mujer diciéndole con voz sensual _"Hay que celebrar"_… era todo en contra y aunque ya habían pasado horas no podía quitarse todo de la cabeza.

Edward sonrío pensando que era un idiota y miro el lugar, estaba alejado del centro, era un lugar abandonado, donde al parecer dejaban chatarra, una vez cuando Alphonse todavía tenía la armadura habían venido aquí, necesitaban un lugar tranquilo para pensar y eligieron este, no había mucha gente y adentrándose más en la chatarra de autos, de techos de casas entre otras cosas, menos personas y menos ruidos pasaban. Allí había pasado mucho tiempo con su hermano como también solo, sentando en la sima de todo el lugar mirando al cielo, pensando en todo. Ahora hacia lo mismo, pero esta vez sus problemas eran muy diferentes, esto era amor, algo que la cura era muy diferente a una piedra filosofal, la cura era el tiempo y la dedicación.

Edward junto sus manos y las deposito en lo que estaba sentado, transmutando un colchón para luego tirarse en este, intentando conciliar el sueño mientras unas lagrimas gruesas y cristalinas lo acompañaban al pequeño alquimista de Acero.

-¿No ha ido ahí? –Pregunto Roy con el teléfono en la mano. –Bueno, cualquier cosa dime. Si, estoy tranquilo Maes, ya… ¡Ya se! ¡Pero tú sabes que Edward es lo que más me importa! Bueno… gracias. –Termino de hablar Roy colgando el teléfono.

Roy se desplomo en el sofá, estaba totalmente destruido, a estas horas de la noche estando llamando a personas para saber si Edward estaba bien, si no se había ido, si no se había escapado o si no le había pasado algo, todo le jugaba en contra, era obvio que se quería ir viendo esa escena de la tarde, esa Laura si que lo había enterrado con eso, seguramente Edward pensaba que era el mismo mujeriego de antes, de antes de acostarse con el rubio, pero no era así y no sabía como haría para metérselo en la cabeza.

-¿Hola? –Pregunto Roy atendiendo el teléfono que acababa de sonar esperanzado con que fuera Edward, pero era Maes, el alma se le cayo a los pies. -¿Qué paso?

-Solo quería preguntar y confirmarme a mi mismo… ¿Qué ha pasado con Laura? –Pregunto Maes del otro lado de la línea.

-No ha pasado nada, luego que Edward se fuera le dije que no quería hacer nada, que ya tenía a alguien en mi corazón. Claro, no le gusto nada, se fue ofendida, pero se fue. Yo… Maes… no puedo ver a otra persona que no fuera Edward, este niño me cambio mucho… antes era un mujeriego, alguien que no le importaba tener una pareja, progresar en el amor, pero conociéndolo a el… es totalmente diferente. Ya te lo he contado miles de veces hace bastante, por favor, estas líneas no son seguras para hablar Maes. –Dijo Roy mirando por la ventana, deseaba ver a un pequeño muchacho rubio caminando hacia allí.

-Vale, disculpa, solo quería saber… Esto será difícil de explicarle a Ed, pero espero que entienda, si viene te lo haré saber. Descansa algo. –Hablo Maes cortando el teléfono.

Roy corto el teléfono y fue hacia su dormitorio, pero no a recostarse, si no a ver unas fotografías que estaban en un portarretrato, ese mismo que esta mañana había visto Edward de lejos, que estaba sobre un estante, el cual solo se distinguía bien si lo tomabas y allí habían tres fotos, una donde Roy estaba con sus padres cuando era pequeño, otra donde estaba con Maes y Riza ya hacia bastante tiempo y otra donde estaba el junto con Edward, Roy sonreía divertidamente y Edward hacia una mueca con su cara, era algo así como una sonrisa, al parecer. Esta se la había tomado hacia un año, cuando Maes había traído una cámara para guardar recuerdos y Roy había aceptado junto con Edward en sacarse una foto y su amigo se la había regalado de contrabando. Era un tesoro muy precioso para el. Esas tres fotos le importaban mucho.

-Ah… -Murmuro Edward con la boca entreabierta todavía durmiendo. –Mmmm… -Se levanto lentamente y confundido miro el lugar, hasta que luego de unos segundos recordó todo lo sucedido y sintió como su corazón se encogía, aunque eso no podría ser cierto, el era alquimista y había estudiado mucho, no podía encogerse, pensó, pero luego se sacudiendo la cabeza intento no pensar ni en la alquimia ni en Roy Mustang. –Bastardo…

Edward se sacudió la ropa, estaba completamente dolido, sentía mucha tensión en sus músculos, no era bueno dormir allí y mientras caminaba de regreso noto una leve molestia en su mejilla y en su brazo y se miro, se había cortado con algo mientras dormía, patético, todo le estaba saliendo mal y diciendo unas palabrotas, Edward se fue, no tenía más ganas de nada, se sentía pésimo, había dormido muy mal, le habían picado los mosquitos y por todo, todavía seguía pensando en el bastardo de Mustang. Era muy penoso, luego de tantos años de buscar la piedra filosofal, luego de no quererla y de buscar otro método de recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano y luego de tantos sacrificios y por fin lograrlo, de por fin haber podido cumplir su sueño, de por fin poder vivir en paz y… no lo hacia… solo porque sentía amor. Nunca había pensado que sentir amor era tan malo o capaz era malo si era de la persona que era equivocada. Tenía que hacer algo… si no se lastimaría nuevamente.

-Hola, hola. –Hablo Edward entrando en la oficina del coronel, donde estaban todos, desde Riza que estaba leyendo unas cosas, hasta Jean que estaba escribiendo algo, como también Furrey y Maes que hablaban y el que menos quería ver, Roy Mustang que se había quedado mudo y atónito al ver al rubio.

-¡Ed! ¿Cómo va? –Pregunto Maes dándole una palmada en la espalda. -¿Vienes por misiones?

-Claro… ¿Si no porque estaría aquí? –Pregunto Edward mirando a todos lados menos a Roy.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara? –Pregunto Jean tocándole la mejilla a Edward, Roy se mordió el labio, odiaba que alguien tocase a SU Edward. -¿Sangre?

-Ah… me corte sin querer, no es nada. Jajaja. –Hablo Edward algo nervioso y se limpio con su manga. -¿Hay misiones?

Roy se levanto de su escritorio y camino directamente hacia Edward sin importarle nada, solo tenía ojos para el y así como si estuvieran solos le tomo del brazo y lo empezó a arrastras hasta otra habitación.

-¿Q-Qué hace Taisa? –Pregunto Edward intentando zafarse del agarre pero al ver la mirada asesina de Roy acepto a ser arrastrado hasta la mini habitación donde Roy cerró la puerta para que quedaran solos. –Emmm…

-¿Emmm qué? ¿Acaso no me vas a decir donde has estado toda la noche? ¿O mejor dicho toda la tarde y la noche y casi la mañana? ¿Acaso te piensas que no le preocupas a nadie? ¿Acaso te crees idiota o qué? ¡Responde Acero! –Exclamo Roy que cada pregunta que hacia más se iba acercando a Edward hasta estar a escasos centímetros de sus labios y que pudieran sentir la respiración del otro.

-Yo… no quería molestarlo… estaba con su novia… o lo que fuera que es… y preferí estar durmiendo en otro lado. –Dijo Edward para que luego Roy lo besara bruscamente y agresivamente. –Ag… coronel…

-Mal… Mal Acero… ¿Acaso quieres que te castigue? –Pregunto Roy, su mirada era fría y distante pero a la vez triste. –Ella no era nada y no es nada, quiso proponerme algo pero la rechace. Por eso no quería que te vayas, ahora pensaras que miento. Idiota. –Roy tomo a Edward de la campera y lo atrajo más hacia el. Roy le susurro al oído delicadamente. –Escucha con atención… me creas o no, no me importa, porque como ya te he dicho, eres mío y si te llegas a escapar nuevamente… atente a las consecuencias.

Roy luego de decir eso empezó a besar el cuello de Edward para luego lamerlo y luego besarle la oreja, donde entonces Edward empezó a excitarse mucho, esa era una gran debilidad suya y cuando Roy la había descubierto siempre la había utilizado en su contra.

-Para… estamos en el cuartel… -Murmuro Edward totalmente rojo, no aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

-Te conozco… déjame hacerte gozar… Ed. –Susurro Roy sacándole la campera de Edward y luego la musculosa. Era totalmente hermoso, estaba bien formado, con apenas abdominales y sus músculos subdesarrollándose y su automail, que aunque a mucha gente no le gustara ver partes de metal a Roy le agradaba, así se había enamorado del rubio y no quería que cambiara ni un pelo. -¿Qué te paso?

Roy toco la herida superficial que tenía en el brazo izquierdo de Edward, no era profunda, pero era raro verlo así luego que todos los problemas habían sido terminados sobre la piedra y ahora nuevamente lo veía con una herida. A Roy siempre le había hecho mal verlo lastimado, siempre había sido débil contra eso con Edward, quería cuidarlo, mimarlo, quererlo y sobreprotegerlo, no importara que cursi sería, el quería todo eso y siempre sufría al verlo así como ahora.

-Ah… me caí… pero no es nada… -Hablo Edward entrecortado. –Roy… sigue… no aguanto… más…

Roy intento evitar preguntarle más del tema, no quería romper este momento, luego tendría tiempo de interrogarlo mejor, ahora necesitaba que su Edward gozara lo mejor que pudiese, como siempre le hacía el, sonrío maliciosamente y siguió besándolo.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo :D cualquier duda, pregunta o lo que quieran comentar pongan ;)**

**Los dejo, mañana seguro subo otro capitulo, así que atentos! :D**


	4. Capitulo 4 (Heinz Javord)

**Hola a todos! ¿Como les va? Perdon por no publicar antes... paso mucho tiempo xD es que como casi nadie miraba mi fic pense que no le gusto :( pero bueno... amo el EdxRoy así que voy a seguir escribiendo de esto hasta los fines y fines de los tiempos (? cof... cof... Si les gusta dejen review :3**

* * *

Cuando los dos alquimistas salieron de la habitación totalmente tranquilos vieron que todos los miraban raro, aunque dos personas de ese lugar ya sabían que estos dos se acostaban.

-¿Entonces será así? –Pregunto Riza, Edward y Roy la miraron y se percataron que estaba hablando con un hombre de mayor edad.

-Si, desde ahora se encargara otra oficina de dar las misiones, ya que aquí están más elevados sus puestos y tienen muchas cosas, otros más nuevos lo harán. –Dijo el hombre que les daba la espalda.

-Muy bien señor. –Hablo Riza haciendo una reverencia, este se dio vuelta y vio a Edward y a Roy, era el Führer, el anciano que busco anheladamente el puesto y que más adelante se lo daría a Roy Mustang, este saludo con un saludo militar a los dos jóvenes y se marcho.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto Roy sentándose detrás de su escritorio y siguiendo con sus papeleos.

-¿No has escuchado nada? Dijo que otra oficina se ocupara de dar las misiones de los alquimistas. Nada nuevo, se sabía que pronto pasaría. –Dijo Riza volviéndose a acomodar sus papeleos. –Es más, ahora Edward tendrías que ir a la nueva oficina, un coronel allí te dará la misión, esta abajo la oficina.

-Valla, no tendré que tolerar nunca más a Mustang, que alivio. –Dijo Edward medio en broma y medio en serio. Roy lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Si es que no te toca alguien más pesado… espero que no sea Javord… -Dijo Jean suspirando.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto Furrey.

-¿Quién es? Es uno que entro a la milicia y tuvo ese cargo solamente porque era sobrino del Führer… Además es joven, un ignorante, creído e insoportable. –Dijo Jean suspirando. –Tuve la mala suerte de cruzármelo, la verdad no es nada grato…

-Si bien me dice algo le estampare mi puño de acero en su cara. –Dijo Edward guiñando un ojo. –Además no creo que me toque alguien peor que Mustang. –Dijo Edward bromeando, Roy suspiro y no le presto atención haciendo que firmaba unos papeles. –Buenos luego les vengo a contar que tal fue…

Roy al ver como la puerta se cerraba supo que Edward ya se había ido, pero no levanto la vista, siguió haciendo con sus cosas, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Jean… "Es joven…" y sacudiendo su cabeza siguió con su trabajo, ya mucho se había atrasado, pero luego levanto su mirada pero hacia Jean Havoc que estaba escribiendo en unos papeles y le pregunto enojado.

-¿Por qué yo no me entere de eso? –Pregunto Roy, Jean lo miro confundido. -¿Por qué no me entere que ese tal Javord lo habían ascendido? Esas cosas son importantes, implican un obstáculo para mi y ustedes.

-Pensé que no tenía importancia. Todos quieren que tú seas el nuevo Führer, no creí que alguien que entra de la nada en el ejercito y es ascendido tan brutalmente fuese una molestia. –Respondió Jean y sonrío. –Ese muchacho no durara nada acá.

Roy se levanto y miro hacia la ventana, hacia el parque, era un hermoso día para ser otoño, pensó, intentando no carcomerse la cabeza con ese sujeto, si algo pasara, el lo arreglaría.

Edward toco la puerta con sus nudillos, no le había costado trabajo encontrar la oficina, era una de las principales de la planta baja y era una de las más grandes. Como Jean le había dicho, el joven coronel de allí tenía todo servido, diferente a Roy que le había costado tanto ser General de Brigada y que ya estaba a unos pasos de ser Führer, solo tenía que esperar. Esperaba que no fuera el a quien tendría que recibir misiones.

Un joven abrió la puerta interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Edward, este era uno de los subordinarlos del hombre, ya que había visto sus estrellas y medallas y le dijo que pasara, antes había estado ya en esta sala, la recordaba grande, pero ahora estaba repleta de mesas, sillones, cuadros y hasta estatuas, un lujo.

-Teniente de Brigada, es uno de los alquimistas que viene a por las misiones. –Hablo su subordinado, Edward que estaba observando los detalles del lugar, se fijo por primera vez en el muchacho que estaba sentado en su escritorio, en el medio de la sala, detrás había una gran ventana donde se veía el parque, este que estaba escribiendo unas cosas poso sus ojos en los del rubio. ¿Acaso no era coronel? ¿Por qué tan rápido tenía ese puesto? Esto era una injusticia.

-Edward Elric, el alquimista de Acero. –Hablo Edward viendo aquellos ojos verdes, era muy joven pensó, mientras este se levantaba. Y alto… pensó Edward odiándolo.

El joven camino hasta Edward, además de alto y de tener aquellos ojos verdes tan llamativos tenía el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y no podía tener menos de 25 años, pensó Edward, viendo como glacialmente avanzaba hacia el, con una sonrisa dulce, era apuesto, pero eso no le dejo engañar a Edward, al final si le había tocado el, este joven había llegado acá por el Führer, no por su esfuerzo, seguro era un malcriado. Este le tendió su mano y Edward la acepto dándose un apretón de manos, no parecía malo, no por ahora.

-Teniente de Brigada, Heinz Javord. –Saludo el rubio y dedico otra sonrisa más. –Un gusto en conocer al gran alquimista Edward Elric o como muchos lo conocen, Acero. Eres un héroe. ¿Lo sabes no? No entiendo como no estas en un cargo como este. –Dijo el muchacho sentándose en su escritorio. –Toma asiento.

Edward le hizo caso y se sentó, hablaba con fluidez, parecía inteligente y su voz era suave y aterciopelada, pero había algo que no le agradaba, pero no podía notar que. Jean le había dicho tal como era, no se iba a dejar engañar.

-No me interesa, donde estoy me gusta. –Dijo Edward secamente poniéndose cómodo en el sillón. –Por cierto… vengo por mi misión. ¿Cuál es?

-¿Misión? Eso capaz lo hacías con tus otros superiores, aquí no daré misión. –Dijo Heinz acomodando unos papeles. –Por ahora solo mando a los alquimistas a que arreglen algunas calles rotas, a cuidar algunos lugares, depende. Todo esta muy tranquilo.

-Ya lo veo. –Dijo Edward, el lo sabía, desde que los homúnculus desaparecieron todo estaba como debía estar. -¿Entonces que debo hacer?

-Oh… lo siento, que mal educado. ¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Té? –Pregunto el muchacho, pero Edward negó con la cabeza. –Bien, mira… ahora estoy un poco ocupado, porque hace poco que nos mudamos acá y estamos traspapelados, si vienes en unos días podría darte algo.

El alma de Edward se le cayo a los pies, unos días… ahora casi no tenía dinero y no quería estar pendiente de Mustang, además no le gustaba ver a este nuevo Teniente de Brigada, había algo en el, una esencia que le había ponerse nervioso, algo que no le gustaba para nada, pero no podía hacer mucho, si le decía que no…

-Bien. –Esta vez Edward hablo pero su voz no sonó fuerte y decidida como antes, si no que era un leve susurro dulce. –Gracias por todo.

Edward se levanto e hizo una reverencia al Teniente de Brigada, quien lo miraba con ojos aun más brillantes mientras una leve sonrisa no dejaba de mostrarse en su rostro impecable.

-Cuando pueda les diré a unos de mis hombres que te lo haga saber. –Dijo Javord despidiéndose en saludo militar. –Nos veremos.

Edward salio de allí y en ese entonces su alma y su cuerpo fueron relajándose, ese hombre no le agradaba nada. Pudiera ser agradable, bueno, o lo que fuera, pero a Edward ya no le gustaba en cuanto había cruzado su mirada de color ámbar con aquellos ojos verdes tan brillantes.

Edward prefirió evitar hablar con los subordinados de Mustang, ya que le preguntarían todo y no tenía ganas de eso, por eso fue caminando lentamente hacia fuera del cuartel, en su mundo de pensamientos sobre Roy, sabía que a la noche este se vería con el, por ahora vivían juntos, tenía que hacer algo, ya estaba cansado de sufrir por el.

Por otro lado en la oficina de Heinz, este estaba firmando cosas, ordenando papales y de pronto se detuvo, mirando el techo a la gran telaraña con delicados cristales que se elevaba arriba suyo, pensando en el alquimista que acababa de conocer, parecía interesante, si pudiera hacerse amigo de el subiría aun más rápido su puesto. Su padre solamente pudo subirle hasta Teniente de Brigada, pero el quería más y más, pero le había dicho que eso lo tendría que hacer el mismo con esfuerzo, odiaba hacer eso, el nació para ser alguien importante, adinerado, fuerte, apuesto y ambicioso, no un trabajador. Ese muchacho sería su próxima meta, se aseguro sacando una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Señor Javord esta bien? –Pregunto uno de sus subordinados.

-¿Señor? ¿Acaso no te he dicho que me llames Teniente de Brigada? Odio ese apellido… Si me llamas así nuevamente te echare. –Le dijo el joven arrugando su frente. –No quiero gente incompetente aquí. ¿Entendido?

Ese apellido le traía recuerdos… su familia era adinerada, pero no tenía poder, su apellido era una burla, todos hablaban detrás de su espalda preguntándose como podían tener tanto dinero y no poder, como podían no ir a esos bailes tan llamativos y lujosos que hacían si tenían el dinero de casi una cuidad entera, ¿Como habían conseguido el dinero? Su apellido siempre fue una burla para todos, eso siempre se lo repetiría, pero ahora quería hacer que todo se notara, el se convertiría en Führer y ahí todos lo respetarían.

-Disculpe. –Dijo su subordinado y siguió haciendo sus cosas.

Edward sentando fuera del gran cuartel, sobre unas escaleras, planeaba como conseguir dinero, ¿Trabajar? ¿Armar algo y venderlo? ¿Reparar cosas? ¿Qué? No le gustaba vivir de los demás y menos del bastardo de Mustang. Capaz podría conseguir algún trabajo por aquí o hasta en el cuartel…

-Ni muerto en el cuartel… -Murmuro Edward y se levanto empezando a caminar por la calle, tratando de despejarse.

Y así paso la noche y Edward decidió ir al cuartel para buscar a Mustang, el tenía la llave de la casa y luego le reprocharía el porque no lo espero para poder ir juntos, era como si lo manejara como un perro. ¿Acaso eso era todo? Se preguntaba Edward ya delante de la puerta de la oficina de Roy abriendo lentamente el picaporte, todos estaban allí, pero se estaban preparando para irse.

-Hoy si ha sido un día bastante duro. –Dijo Jean Havoc estirándose y al ver como Edward llegaba noto que estaba cansado el pequeño. -¿Para ti igual Ed?

Edward que estaba sorprendido de que Roy no estuviera allí miro a Jean quien tomaba una campera negra, ya estaba de civil. Estaban todos, menos Riza, Maes y por supuesto Roy. Seguramente ya se abría marchado… Edward se mordió el labio, ¿Cómo había pensado en ir a buscarlo? Si Mustang se enterara se moriría de risa. No podía aguantar más esto, este sentimiento hacia el morocho, no se correspondían, el nunca se interesaría en el, solo le gustaba acostarse y molestarlo, era el colmo.

-Pensé que estaban todos… -Murmuro Edward intentando que no se le notara lo enojado y triste que estaba. –Quería contarles lo del nuevo que da las misiones.

-¿Al final te toco ese Javord? –Pregunto Jean intentando no reírse. –Mustang y Riza tuvieron que salir, Maes se fue antes. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo y hablamos de ese payaso que tiene nuevo cargo?

-Si te escuchara… -Murmuro Edward acordándose de aquellos ojos verdes. –Verás tengo que buscar un lugar para dormir, la posada ahora… no hay lugar.

-Tomamos algo y vienes a mi casa. Yo no tengo problema. –Dijo Jean tranquilamente saliendo de la oficina junto a Furrey. –También puedes venir. Puedes traerte unas amigas Ed y…

-Edward Elric ya tiene un lugar, solamente que se reusa a usarlo, porque es un caprichoso, un niño. –Hablo alguien frente a ellos, era Roy Mustang. Edward lo miro y vio que todavía llevaba su traje.

-Teniente de Brigada, pensé que ya se habría marchado. –Dijo Furrey sorprendido. -¿Viven juntos?

-El solo me presto su casa por si quiero ir, pero… -Estaba diciendo Edward nervioso, pero Roy le tomo del brazo y lo alejo. -¿Eh? ¿Qué hace coronel idiota?

-Nos vamos Edward, te hago un favor solamente, nos vemos Havoc, Furrey. –Hablo Roy perdiéndose de vista en el pasillo.

Ya afuera Edward logro soltarse del agarre del coronel, quien lo miro enfurecido intentando volver a tomarlo del brazo nuevamente, pero este se alejo aun más, pero nadie le ganaba a Roy Mustang, pensó mientras avanzaba rápido y le tomaba ahora los dos brazos quedando muy cerca del uno del otro.

-Acero, tranquilízate. ¿Piensas que te dejare ir a la casa de Havoc? Nunca y menos que nunca al oír que decía que lleves alguna amiga. ¿Acaso no entiendes que eres mío? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no soporto verte lejos de mi y mucho menos con otra persona? Me fastidia cuando… -Estaba diciéndole Roy aun más cerca, mientras apretaba más y más los brazos de Edward, estaba desquiciado o bebido, pensó este, mientras le decía esas cosas, pero tuvo que empujarlo cuando vio venir a alguien. –Acero…

-Viene alguien. –Dijo Edward muy sonrojado, si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba más.

El joven que se acercaba era nada más y nada menos que Heinz Javord, quien caminaba glacialmente como antes y detrás de el una muchacha le sostenía una maleta y unos papeles, iban hablando, pero se cayo al ver gente y ya mucho más cerca de ellos dio una sonrisa dulce al ver que se trataba del alquimista.

-Valla sorpresa, no pensé encontrarme dos veces contigo. –Dijo el muchacho riendo suavemente. -¿Quieres que te lleve? Tengo un auto esperándome.

-Muchas gracias señor Javord, pero estoy cerca. –Dijo Edward, Roy al saber quien era aquel joven sintió un pequeño deseo de gritarle que se alejara de Edward, ese tipo era apuesto y le sonreía dulcemente a Edward, además de ser más joven que el. Eso fue más que suficiente para Roy.

-¿Así que usted es Javord? Soy Roy Mustang, Teniente de Brigada. –Se presento en saludo militar, quería que dejara de ver a su pequeño.

-Oh valla, Soy Heinz Javord, Teniente de Brigada. Soy nuevo, pero hago todo lo que puedo. –Dijo este dando otro saludo militar, pero su sonrisa no se quitaba.

Roy se sorprendió, tanto que tuvo que morderse la lengua para reaccionar, ese tipo si que era una molestia para el, era teniente de brigada, eso significaba que su puesto era igual que el, pero con menos experiencia. Si la gente lo empezara a conocer y se hiciera popular capaz también estaría de candidato para ser Führer. Si fuera así eso quería decir que el Führer había planeado todo, ese maldito Grumman, todo porque había negado casarse con su nieta, seguro le había molestado, no era su problema que Riza no le gustara, Roy ya sabía claramente que amaba a Edward.

-Teniente de Brigada, llegara tarde a la cena. –Interrumpió su subordinada con miedo.

-Me olvidaba… Los dejo, ah… Acero, la semana que viene ¿Puedes pasarte al medio día por mi oficina? –Pregunto el muchacho, este asintió. –Un gusto Mustang.

Cuando se hubo marchado Roy le tomo del brazo a Edward y le hizo mirarlo a la cara, estaba furioso, su mirada era afilada como un cuchillo, sus ojos aun más oscuros que de costumbre y su piel ligeramente pálida. Edward entendía porque debía estar así, Javord podría quitarle el puesto de Führer que tanto había soñado Mustang.

-No me agrada ese tipo. –Dijo Roy aun sin soltarlo y sin quitarle la vista a esos ojos jade que llameaban fuego.

-A mi tampoco me agrada. –Dijo Edward evitando explicarle que se sentía incomodo con la presencia de ese hombre.

-Quiero que te juntes lo menos posible con el. –Dijo Roy seriamente.

-Ya se lo que tengo que hacer Mustang, no lo traicionare para que ese hombre se haga Führer. –Dijo Edward y se soltó de Roy quien se había quedado helado viéndolo, Edward no quito su vista de la de el, estaba como ida, parecía asustado.

-Yo no… -Por fin logro articular alguna palabra, su voz era tensa. –Yo no lo decía por eso Acero. Me parece peligroso y lo que menos quiero es que te pase algo.

-No me pasara nada. –Hablo Edward sorprendido de las palabras de Roy, nunca había pensado que podría decir algo así y no pensar tanto en ser Führer, por suerte sabía responder rápido y sin que se notara ningún cambio a el.

-Vamos a casa. –Dijo Roy lentamente bajando las escaleras de afuera de Central para encontrar su auto, Edward lo seguía igual de lento, pensativo. –Estaba haciendo unos trámites y estaba seguro que vendrías a buscarme. –Le dijo Roy sonriéndole y entrando al auto, la piel de Edward se ruborizo y entro, intentando relajarse.

-No me agrada nada ese tal Javord. –Dijo por vez décima mientras cocinaba, Edward se encontraba leyendo un libro. -¿Además para que te pide que vallas la semana que viene?

-Seguramente va a querer darme algo para hacer, cuando fui hoy me dijo que estaban muy ocupados, que más adelante me daría misiones… capaz encontró algo y me lo dará la semana que viene…

-Capaz… o capaz quiere otra cosa. –Dijo Roy que se había dado vuelta para mirarlo a Edward, quien seguía leyendo tranquilamente.

-Soy bastante grandecito para poder cuidarme solo. –Dijo Edward sin levantar la vista en el libro. -¿O acaso es que esta celoso? –Pregunto Edward burlonamente, Roy era muy posesivo con todo y hasta con el, aunque solo se acostara, pero solo era eso, acostarse, pensó Edward intentando leer una y otra vez una frase del libro sin que se le quedara.

Roy fue hacia donde Edward y le quito el libro dejándolo suavemente en la mesada y le tomo con sus manos la cara de Edward dulcemente, haciendo que este lo viera a los ojos, su mirada era triste y su color ahora era un azul marino más claro.

-¿Qué dices pequeño diablillo? ¿Yo celoso? ¿De ti? –Roy beso los labios de Edward dulcemente y le acaricio el cabello. –Solamente no me agrada ese hombre.

-Pues, confía un poco más en mi, a mi tampoco me agrada. –Dijo Edward mirando hacia otro lado menos a aquellos bellos ojos de Mustang. –Su presencia es algo rara y me pone nervioso.

Roy entreabrió los ojos, estaba sorprendido, no era normal que Edward digiera esas cosas y menos a el. Aquel hombre le ponía nervioso… ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? ¿O capaz Edward sentía algo por aquel hombre tan atractivo? Era mucho más joven que el… No, Edward no podía hacerle eso, era suyo, definitivamente el lo sabía. ¿No?

-Coronel, si no me suelta la cara lo pateare. –Dijo Edward agresivamente, este lo soltó y Edward siguió leyendo. –Si la semana que viene consigo algo para hacer y ganar dinero podré irme a alguna posada.

-Aunque consigas dinero o tengas una casa o no se que, te quedaras aquí, es una orden. –Dijo Roy ahora tirando el libro que Edward tenía para luego levantarlo de la silla y abrazarlo. –Ahora vamos a comer para luego ir a la cama…

Edward asintió, no era tan malo estar con Roy, no era tan malo vivir con la persona a la que amas, pensó sonriendo, aunque esta nunca sepa y no sienta lo mismo. Por ahora estaría con el, seguramente le haría mal luego, pero hasta ahora no se alejaría de Roy para siempre, solo pedía un tiempo más, solo eso. Disfrutaría cada instante de el, para luego irse para siempre…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los que me escribieron, me dan ganas de escribir más y más porque yo lo que escribo lo hago primero porque me gusta y segundo porque quiero que otras personas lo lean y puedan disfrutar de algo tan hermoso como una historia.**

**Saludos, prometo solemnemente que mis intenciones no son... digo, prometo que seguire escribiendo más! :3 Saludos ;)**

**Sole_Targaryen. 3**


	5. Capitulo 5 (La alquimia)

**¡Holaaaaa! Aca les dejo otro capi porque soy buena (?**

**Bueno... espero que les guste la historia que les voy a poner ahora e.e Y... no se... quiero Reviews(? jaja ok...  
**

**Roy: Hola, espero que dejen Reviews, ya que si no, no hare más yaoi.**

**Edward: ¿¡Como que no harás más yaoi!? ¬¬ Taisa...**

**Roy: n_nU **

* * *

Roy parpadeo varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la fuerte luz del día. Estaba recostado en su cama, pero al darse la vuelta para contemplar a su hermoso Edward se dio cuenta que no estaba, la parte de su cama estaba hecha, asustado miro a su costado, la maleta del niño estaba donde antes, vacía, se tranquilizo y se levanto, cuando abrió la puerta pudo sentirse un dulce aroma, ¿acaso Edward estaba cocinando?

-¿Edward? –Pregunto Roy ya bajando las escaleras y entrando en la cocina.

Lo que vio hizo que su corazón empezara a latir aun más fuerte que antes buscándolo, el rubio estaba en pijama con un delantal negro cocinando, a un lado tenía un libro de cocina y en la mesa, estaba servida con muchas comidas apetitivas, como panqueques con dulce de leche, tostadas, exprimido de naranja, café y unas cuantas frutas cortadas en trozos en un plato. -¿Tu has hecho todo esto? –Pregunto Roy sin poder creerlo, pensaba que el niño no sabía cocinar.

-¿Mustang? S- Si… -Dijo algo nervioso, sin todavía darse vuelta. –Has cocinado siempre tú, era mi turno.

-¿Pero no era que no sabías cocinar? –Pregunto un Roy incrédulo.

-Para eso están los libros. –Respondió Edward señalando con su mano derecha el libro que estaba a su lado. –No era tan difícil después de todo… solo es seguir pasos, igual que la alquimia, igual no he hecho gran cosa.

Roy no podía creer lo inteligente que era Edward, entendía que había leído decenas y decenas de libros de alquimia, que había estudiado mucho, que había sido un gran alquimista y lo era, a su tan corta edad, pero ¿Acaso era así con todo lo que leía? Se daba cuenta que si, aprendía rápido.

-¿Me escuchas? –Pregunto Edward por quinta vez ya enojado, Roy que estaba en su mundo pestaño varias veces y lo miro. –Valla… decía que te sientes que ahora te serviré el desayuno.

Roy le hizo caso, todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, un Edward diferente al que conocía, era raro de verlo, allí cocinando, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, parecía ser otra persona, más brillante que nunca, pensó Roy sin poder quitar una sonrisa de su rostro.

-Aquí esta. –Dijo Edward sirviendo lo que terminaba de cocinar, unos huevos fritos con tocino.

-Gracias. –Murmuro Roy aun mirando al rubio, si antes estaba enamorado, ahora no sabía bien que sentía. ¿Más amor? ¿Locura por aquel niño de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados? No lo sabía, pero le encantaba.

-No puedo creer que te haya salido todo tan perfecto. –Le dijo Roy a Edward terminando de comer, el rubio ya había terminado hacia unos instantes antes que el. –Fue muy rico, ahora necesito un postre…

-¿Postre? Esto es desayuno Mustang. –Dijo Edward levantándose para juntar los platos.

-Claro, pero este postre lo repito siempre… -Dijo Roy levantándose también y abrazando a Edward por atrás. –Es mi adicción…

-¡Suel – Suéltame! –Tartamudeo Edward intentando soltarse de Roy, quien había empezado a besarle el cuello.

-Silencio, es mi turno de complacerte… -Susurro Roy al oído del pequeño.

Roy metió su mano dentro de la camisa del rubio y empezó a acariciarle el pecho, delicadamente, como siempre el hacia, mientras Edward jadeaba de placer, la mano de Roy le hacia sentir escalofríos y a la vez le excitaba mucho.

-N-no… Roy… no… -Murmuro Edward aun atrapado en los brazos del morocho.

Roy acerco sus labios a la oreja de Edward y empezó a mordisquearla lentamente, haciendo que el rubio empezara a excitarse aun más, con una sonrisa Roy ahora metió su lengua en la oreja del muchacho y esa fue toda la resistencia que Edward tuvo, era su debilidad.

-Ah… Roy… -Dijo Edward dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos. –No lo hagas… sabes que es mi debilidad… maldito… bastardo…

Roy le sonrío y lo beso, sus labios se unieron como uno solo y sus lenguas ya mezcladas eran dos luchadoras para ver quien tomaba el control, aunque los dos estuvieran ya descontrolados quitándose la ropa.

-Vamos… -Dijo Roy tomando a Edward y jalándolo hacia el living, donde fueron a parar en el sofá, Edward debajo y Roy arriba para luego besarlo apasionadamente.

-N-no… -Murmuro el niño nuevamente, intentando apartarlo ya que Roy había metido su mano debajo del pantalón del chico. –Ahí no…

-Todas las veces que lo hemos hecho y todavía te resistes… -Hablo Roy con voz áspera, estaba muy excitado. –Solo déjate llevar…

Roy empezó a tocar el miembro de Edward delicadamente hasta que estuvo bien duro y ahí empezó a hacerlo más y más rápido mientras con su boca lamia la oreja del niño y con la otra mano tomaba la mano de Edward y hacia que tocase el cuerpo de Roy.

-Tócame… -Le ordeno el moreno y Edward lentamente obedeció. -¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta así? Dime… ¿Así te gusta más? –Pregunto Roy bajando hasta el miembro de Edward y empezándolo a lamer.

-N-no… ah… -Edward gemía con locura, todo lo que le hacia Roy era prácticamente excitante, pero eso no era hacer el amor, no era nada… no tenía que olvidarse, pero en estos momentos de locura aunque se resistiera a pensar eso se desconcentraba rápidamente. –Más… más… fuerte… no aguanto más…

Roy metió el miembro de Edward en su boca y empezó a moverse, lamiéndolo con la lengua, lo más rápido que pudo, mientras el pequeño gemía incontrolablemente, para luego acabar dentro de la boca de Roy, quien gustosamente se lo trago y se lamió los labios.

-¿Te ha gustado? –Pregunto Roy levantándose, estaba totalmente desnudo y su miembro estaba parado, como si le dijese a Edward que ahora el quería disfrutar.

Roy lo tomo de la barbilla a Edward y le dio un beso, luego otro y luego otro, sabía lo que ahora tendría que hacer, pero quería que Edward disfrutara más de esas hermosas caricias.

-Hazlo… no aguanto más… -Murmuro Edward muy sonrojado.

-Bien… -Dijo Roy tomando de la cintura al rubio y suavemente fue penetrándolo, intentaba no hacerle daño a su pequeño, quien gemía, no sabía si de placer o dolor, pero cuando ya al fin toco el fondo dio un grito de placer y Roy empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de el totalmente complacido.

-Más… fuerte… ah… -Dijo Edward cerrando sus puños.

-Prepárate… no me detendré… por nada… -Dijo Roy intentando hablar, su excitación era mucha y no quería acabar antes de hacerle disfrutar más a su amado chico.

Roy empezó a embestirlo, una y otra vez, mientras Edward gritaba y el apuesto Roy Mustang gemía de placer, era totalmente hermoso hacerlo con alguien que amas, pensó Roy embistiéndolo nuevamente, lo malo era que se excitaba mucho más y que estaba a punto de acabar.

-Perdóname… -Dijo Roy quedándose quieto y abrazando a Edward por la espalda, mientras acababa dentro del cuerpo del rubio. –ah… que bien… se siente esto…

Roy sin todavía salir del cuerpo del chico tomo la mano de Edward y la beso, si el se fuera nunca podría encontrar a nadie igual y ningún sexo igual, era mágico lo que le hacia su pequeño alquimista.

Edward estaba recostado en la bañera, era grande y estaba llena de agua caliente que desprendía vapor, amaba bañarse así y en la posada donde vivía antes solo había una ducha, pero acá podía disfrutar que su cuerpo se relajase, aunque se lo merecía, luego de hacerlo con Roy siempre terminaba algo dolido.

-¿Sigues en la ducha? –Pregunto Roy detrás de la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta entro y vio a Edward con su cabello suelto y mojado, estaba totalmente relajado y en su mundo. -¿Edward?

-¿Eh? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –Pregunto Edward totalmente rojo.

-Como si nunca te hubiese visto así… o como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho aquí… -Hablo Roy dando una sonrisa picara. –Apúrate, quiero bañarme.

-Ya, ya, espera… -Murmuro Edward de mal humor y su mirada ahora fulminante. -¡Sal de aquí!

-Ed, no se le grita a Roy Mustang. –Dijo el morocho avanzando hacia el. –Si no… pasa esto.

Roy tomo a Edward de la barbilla y lo beso dulcemente, sus labios estaban suaves y fríos y Edward sintió como un cosquilleo en su estomago, como siempre le pasaba, luego Roy salio riendo del baño y Edward totalmente helado quedo con su mirada hacia la puerta, cualquier contacto con Mustang lo dejaba hecho un idiota, esto no podía seguir así.

Edward salio rápido de la bañera y tomo la toalla blanca para secarse, de pronto sintió un dolor terrible en todo su cuerpo, como si hubiese metido el dedo en un enchufe, no… mucho peor pensó Edward posando sus manos y así todo su peso en la pared, el dolor por suerte duro unos segundos, no como antes que duraba hasta minutos, eso le había pasado ya hacia un tiempo, cuando volvió a encontrar y obtener la alquimia.

Flash back:

Ya había pasado un mes desde que estaba fuera de central, de Resembool y de todos, había ido a intentar recuperar su alquimia, encontrar otro método o lo que pudiese descubrir, aunque no le iba muy bien.

Ahora se encontraba en un pueblo no muy concurrido, había mezcla de todo y lo que el rubio había venido a buscar era nada más y nada menos que unas runas antiguas que estaban en una montaña cercana al pueblo.

-Buenos días. –Saludo Edward entrando en un bar, había un grupo de hombres mayores en una mesa y una camarera muy joven y atractiva que estaba sirviendo unas cervezas en una bandeja.

-Buenos días. –Saludo la muchacha, haciendo un ademán para que se sentara. –En unos minutos le serviré.

Edward se sentó a una mesa al lado de los hombres y mientras miraba el menú escuchaba atentamente lo que estos hablaban.

-Claro Carl, ayer también se escucharon esos temblores, es algo ya normal para todos. –Dijo el más grande con sarcasmo.

-No me digas… alguien tendría que ir. –Dijo al que se estaba refiriendo de Carl.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuántos crees que fueron y no regresaron? –Pregunto el otro tomando un trago de lo que parecía una cerveza negra. – ¡Esa montaña esta embrujada!

Edward se levanto de la mesa como un rayo y se acerco a estos quienes lo miraron con recelo. Ya desde que Edward había perdido la alquimia un brillo se le había desaparecido de sus ojos, estaba feliz con que Al tuviera su cuerpo, pero también la alquimia era parte de el.

-¡Me llamo Edward Elric y yo iré a esa montaña! ¡Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que saben! –Grito posando en la mesa bastante dinero, estos miraron lo que había dejado y luego al muchacho.

-¿Tú? ¿Un niño? –Pregunto Carl incrédulo, Edward intento no matarlo, necesitaba toda la información que pudiera.

-Necesito saber todo, si no… tendré que preguntar en otro lado y el dinero se vendrá conmigo. –Dijo el rubio dando una sonrisa aterradora.

Los hombres accedieron a contarle todo lo que sabían y ya con información Edward salio del lugar rumbo a las montañas Shamballa, cuando obtuviera su alquimia podría verlo a Roy nuevamente, pensó feliz. Nadie aceptó Alphonse, Winry y Ling sabían que el había perdido su alquimia.

-Aquí no hay nada… -Murmuro Edward caminando como podía entre las rocas y la subida. –Como necesito la alquimia… ya hubiera llegado en menos de dos segundos…

-¿Alquimia? ¿Te gusta? ¿La tenías? –Pregunto alguien detrás de el, el rubio se dio vuelta rápidamente, pero ahí no había nadie, estaba totalmente desolado.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!? –Pregunto y Grito sacando una pistola de su bolsillo, ahora solo tenía eso para defenderse, nadie respondió. – ¡Revélate, soy el alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric!

Justo en ese momento una vocecilla chillona y espeluznante empezó a reír, parecía que hacia eco en todas direcciones y cuando ceso de momento para otro algo se le apareció a Edward a milímetros de su cara, el ex alquimista cayo al suelo y miro horrorizado lo que tenía delante de el.

Era negro, eso si, muy negro… con muchos cuellos largos y caras, ahí en las caras cada una tenía dibujada con diferentes colores runas. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado, nada proporcionado. Nunca había visto algo así y el no era de tener miedo, pero ahora viéndolo lo tenía.

-¿Alquimista eh? ¿No será ex alquimista? –Pregunto la cosa que tenía frente a el, su voz era chillona como algo de lo que podría llamarse, infierno, Edward no contesto.

-¿Buscas esto no? –Pregunto este alzando una de sus manos, al parecer una de sus caras que eran muchas había una que era su mano. Ahí apareció una bola azul eléctrica, Edward no supo como, pero sabía que esa era su alquimia. -¿Te llama verdad?

Edward solamente asintió, era como si una parte de su alma estuviese ahí, esperando a que el la tomara, pero temía hacerlo, conocía muy bien a la alquimia y el intercambio equivalente, no volvería a equivocarse.

-Aprobado. Sabes muy bien como funciona todo, sígueme. –Edward parpadeo varias veces, ¿acaso le había leído la mente? –Ven, ven.

Edward se levanto, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, todo esto era nuevo para el, como también para lo que le esperaría ahora, la muerte o quien sabe que cosa…

-No te asustes, no te haré nada si no me haces nada. –Dijo este riendo, pero esta vez al parecer no había hablando o eso parecía, si no que se lo había dicho en su propia mente, ¡Lo había escuchado ahí! –Mira.

Edward se acerco donde le mostraba y pudo ver que había miles y miles de rocas de diferentes colores, en todas un dibujo extraño escrito. Este tomo una y se la acerco a Edward haciendo un ademán para que la tomara, el rubio lo hizo y sintió como si su cuerpo fuese a morir, como si su espíritu saliera de todo lugar, de todo mundo.

-Pero… ¿Qué? –Pregunto Edward levantándose de un salto, estaba acostado en una cama, ¿todo eso había sido un sueño? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se había desmayado?

-Edward, escuche que habías pegado unos gritos, ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto alguien detrás de la puerta, el rubio conocía esa voz… sus dudas se hicieron realidad cuando Van Hohenheim apareció abriendo la puerta, este estaba igual que siempre. -¿Qué pasa?

-… -Edward se levanto y empezó a mirarlo de todos los ángulos posibles.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué tienes? Hijo… -Dijo este tocándole el hombro.

-¡No me llames hijo, bastardo abandona casas! –Grito Edward alejándose de el, su mirada detonaba fuego.

-¿Edward? ¿Elric? –Pregunto este estupefacto.

-¡Claro que si! ¿¡Acaso tengo monos en la cara!? –Grito el rubio y su padre aun sorprendido le señalo un espejo, Edward camino perezosamente y cuando llego casi pega el grito del cielo.

Ahí no estaba el, bueno casi era el, pero no era el mismo, su cabello era muy corto, sus ojos más oscuros y su piel había perdido su brillo dorado para ponerlo en un tono oscuro claro, además por como estaba debería de tener diez años en aquel cuerpo que estaba usando.

-¿Q- Qué es esto? ¡Explícame, dime! –Grito Edward todavía sorprendido, parecía que le gritaba al espejo, a el.

-Ni yo lo se Ed… cuando morí aparecí aquí, ¿acaso moriste? –Pregunto su padre, este negó bastante confuso. –Lo único que pude sacar es que es otro lado diferente, pero casi igual Ed, hay personas que se nos parecen, pero aquí no hay alquimia ni nada parecido, no existe la magia. No entiendo como hiciste para venir, pero por lo menos se que estas bien.

Edward sintió unos disparos, luego todo tembló, habían tirado una bomba, saco la cabeza por la una ventana que había en aquella habitación y vio como todo estaba lleno de humo y fuego, las personas corrían desesperadas y otros con traje mataban a cualquiera que se cruzase.

-¿Guerra? –Pregunto sin poder quitar la vista del lugar.

-¡Sal de ahí, te pegaran un tiro, hay que irnos, nos invadieron! –Grito su padre tomando al rubio del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de allí.

Ya fuera un coche los esperaba, dentro había un hombre bastante nervioso y una mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente, al parecer le habían matado a su hijo pequeño, cuando Hohenheim entro al auto y le ordeno a Edward que subiera tres hombres aparecieron armados, estos hablaban al parecer otro idioma, pero se entendía con sus señas y armas que decían que bajen todos del auto.

-¡Sube! –Grito su padre, Edward cerro sus ojos, este no era su mundo, esto no era lo que el quería, pero por lo menos protegería a aquellas personas. -¡Edward!

-Papá. –Dijo este y le sonrió. –Te quiero.

El auto salio disparado alejándose mientras Edward se enfrentaba a aquellos hombres, sabía pelear bien, pero este no era su cuerpo y ellos eran fuertes, cuando lograron tomarlo de las manos entre dos uno saco el arma y apunto hacia la cabeza de Edward y disparo.

-Despierta, ya es de noche… -Le dijo una voz de una muchacha, Edward abrió sus ojos como si le pesaran toneladas y vio unos ojos acaramelados, ella era la muchacha camarera. –Has dormido tres días.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Edward sentándose en la cama, su cuerpo era todo de acero o así lo sintió, le temblaba y se sentía muy mareado.

-Te encontraron desmayado a las afueras del pueblo el mismo día que fuiste a la montaña, eso hace tres días, has dormido aquí desde ese entonces, seguro tienes hambre, te traeré algo.

-¿Cómo puede ser… que haya dormido tanto…? –Pregunto este adaptándose a la pequeña luz de la habitación.

-Te intentamos levantar, parecías en coma, el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien, pero que si no despertabas en cinco días que lo llamáramos.

-Gracias. –Dijo Edward avergonzado. –Gracias por cuidarme.

La muchacha le sonrió y salio del lugar, Edward se miro el cuerpo, tenía por suerte su brazo de metal, eso quería decir… ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Parecía todo tan real…

-Es real. –Dijo alguien a su lado, Edward casi pega el grito de su vida, pero su cuerpo todavía le dolía terriblemente y su cansancio era aun peor, a su lado estaba aquella cosa negra con brazos y caras en las manos. –Tranquilo, no me llamo cosa negra, pero eso no importa, todo fue real, tú querías la alquimia, yo te la di, a cambio te hice viajar al otro lado de una puerta que es paralela a esta y tome dos cosas.

-No me digas que tomaste al niño que murió, el que se parecía a mí… -La voz de Edward estaba ronca.

-Eso y además abrí el portal, las puertas. –Dijo este tranquilamente.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, mataste a alguien inocente… Yo no quería eso… -La voz de esta cada vez era más ronca.

-Lo echo, echo esta. Ahora te advertiré algo, lo del portal no era lo que tome, lo segundo que tome fue tu cuerpo, cuando sea la hora tu vendrás a mi. –Dijo este acercándose al muchacho y así como si nada desapareció.

Fin flash Back:

Desde ese momento que Edward sentía aquel dolor, por suerte nunca le había pasado frente a nadie, nadie sabía aquella historia, el solamente había comentado que había recuperado su alquimia de otra forma, pero nunca contaba como, cuando había vuelto a Central Roy le había regañado por haberse desaparecido y no haberle dicho donde iba, si el se enterara…

-¿Edward ya sales? –Pregunto Roy fuera, Edward se mordió el labio, se enderezo y abrió la puerta. –Valla si que estas apenas más alto…

-Cállate bastardo. –Dijo Edward empujándolo apenas para poder pasar y cambiarse, todavía sentía aquel dolor, ya se le estaba yendo. –Ah y tu te estas poniendo más viejo.

-¿Eso crees? –Dijo este sonriendo y abrazándolo de atrás. -¿Acaso quieres que nuevamente…?

Nuevamente aquel dolor, Edward cerró sus ojos y se apoyo contra la pared que había en la habitación, Roy al ver a su rubio como intentaba no caerse o desmayarse fue a su encuentro.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué tienes? ¡Edward! –Roy tomo a este por la cintura haciendo que la toalla se cayera y así lo recostó en la cama. -¡Ed, háblame!

-Gritas mucho… bastardo… -Murmuro este jadeando y sudoroso.

-¡Qué gracioso, casi te desmayas y dices eso! ¿¡Qué tenias!? –Pregunto Mustang mirando a su pequeño que recién ahora podía recuperar el habla.

-Nada… solo… un dolor. –Murmuro suavemente el rubio.

-¿¡Un dolor!? ¡Edward Elric o me dices que tienes o llamo un doctor ya! –Grito ahora un Roy Mustang enfadado, lo conocía muy bien a Edward como para saber que podía estar guardándose cosas para que nadie se preocupase.

-Me paso hace… un tiempo… el dolor se agrava, pero no es nada malo, es algo que… -Se levanto de golpe y miro a Roy entre furioso y triste. –Es algo que yo tengo que hacer.

Y así sin más salio del lugar, no sin antes haberse puesto algo de ropa, lo que tomo fue una campera con capucha negra, unos jeans azules y unas botas, Roy no hizo nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera se había movido del lugar donde estaba, arrodillado en la cama, aquella mirada que Edward le había dado tenía odio y terror, nada que ver con su pequeño niño que conocía, eso le había dejado helado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer mi fic. Cualquier duda, pregunta, critica o agradecimiento pueden hacerlo. **

**Roy Mustang: Si no usare mi fuego para quemarlos a todos.**

**Edward Elric: Y yo usare alquimia para encerrarlos en alguna celda.**

**Naruto: ¡Sexy No Jutsu!**

**Edward: No eres de esta serie... ¿Coronel? ¡Coronel! (Roy con sangre en la nariz) ¬¬**


	6. Capitulo 6 (Demonios y otras cosas)

**¡Hola! Buenas noticias (? Este cap es más largo así que podrán disfrutar un poco más de la historia. Espero que les guste y porfavor si quiere escribir, preguntar u opinar algo haganlo.**

**Ahora disfruten leer :3 Saludos.  
**

**Edward: Coronel, mire, vamos a salir nosotros en la historia.**

**Roy: Siempre salimos nosotros Edward... Ahora dame un beso y no hagas silencio.**

**Edward: ¡Coronel! .**

* * *

-Maldito Mustang… preocupándote… cuando no me merezco ni eso. –Se dijo Edward mientras avanzaba por la calle pateando lo que encontrase. –Lo siento tanto Roy…

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? –Pregunto alguien detrás de él, este se dio vuelta y se encontró con Alphonse, su hermano menor, se quedo mirándolo, estaba más alto que el, con el cabello peinado hacia un costado, eran muy parecidos salvo por el cabello corto. -¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-¡Al! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Edward totalmente sorprendido haciéndose olvidar lo que había pasado con Roy.

-Pues… es muy largo de explicar… -Dijo este agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

-Pues explica. –Dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No quiere tomar un café, te o algo así te cuento? –Alphonse parecía bastante nervioso, algo sonrojado y por sobre todo esquivo. Edward se sorprendió que no lo abrazaba como siempre lo hacia.

-Al, cuéntame… no me voy a enojar, soy tu hermano. –Dijo Edward perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vale, vale… mira… tuve una discusión con May y… me separe… -Dijo este ahora mirando el cielo que estaba opaco, como si fuese a llover. –Yo… me fui de Xing, mate mucha gente y…

-¿Mataste mucha gente? –Pregunto Edward esperando escuchar mal, su hermano asintió.

-Claro… como tu… ¿No te acuerdas? El niño que tomaste su cuerpo y murió… -Dijo Alphonse, pero ya a lo ultimo su voz no era la de el y Edward retrocedió un paso, el no era su hermano.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano? ¡Responde! –Grito avanzando hacia el para golpearlo, pero su "hermano" lo esquivo, ahora llevaba una sonrisa desquiciada. -¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Maldito monstruo asqueroso!

Edward logro pegarle en la cara a este y lo derribo al piso, pero… ahí estaba su hermano, era su cuerpo, ¿No? ¿Qué podría hacer? Tarde o temprano iba a ser el. Tenía que terminar con esto rápido, si Alphonse se viera afectado en lo que el había hecho nada tendría sentido.

-Dime que tengo que hacer… -Dijo Edward bajando sus brazos aun arriba de su hermano. –Soy tuyo, pero no lastimes a las personas que quiero.

Su hermano sonrió o mejor dicho aquella cosa rara que mostraba ahora unos ojos del color rojo sangre y luego desapareció.

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces arriba mió? –Pregunto Alphonse atontado, Edward se levanto intentando dar una mejor sonrisa que pudo, pero era tan falsa que se notaba. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te acuerdas algo? ¿Qué es lo último que te acuerdas? –Pregunto Edward cauteloso.

-Claramente que estaba hablando contigo… ¿Por qué preguntas? Ahora que lo recuerdo me golpeaste porque te hice una broma… de matar gente o no se que… que tonto eres. –Dijo Alphonse mientras se reía, pero el sabía que esa broma, esperaba que así fuese, una broma, se la había echo otra persona dentro de su hermano, al parecer tenía el poder de controlar hasta la mente de estos.

-¿También era broma que te separaste de May? –Pregunto Edward con un hilo de voz.

-No, pues… voy a ser padre. –Dijo este levemente sonrojado. –Eso quería contarte…

-¿Padre? ¿¡Padre!? –Pregunto Edward confundido. -¿¡Por qué dejaste a May entonces!? ¿Acaso te olvidaste lo que nos hizo el nuestro?

-No, ahí va el tema… la madre no es… May, es Winry… -Dijo Alphonse tímido.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Edward casi cae sentado, pero alguien detrás lo sostuvo suavemente, al mirar detrás se encontró con Roy Mustang.

-General de Brigada. –Saludo Alphonse entre sonrojado y asustado por lo que su hermano le pudiese hacer, Roy lo saludo con un ademán.

-Alphonse, ¿escuche bien? ¿Serás padre? –Pregunto un Roy bastante tranquilo.

-Al… ¿Desde cuando están saliendo tu y Winry? –Pregunto Edward bastante sorprendido, no podía enojarse, no tenía derecho, el se acostaba con Mustang y nunca nadie lo había sabido, menos Ling, pero el sabía todo, era como una vieja chusma.

-Hace cinco meses, ayer me contó que estaba embarazada, fue hasta Xing y ahora nos estamos hospedando a unas cuadras de aca.

-Valla… esto es raro… pero Al, soy tu hermano, nunca me enojaría. –Dijo Edward aun apoyado contra lo que podría decirse que eran las manos y el pecho de Roy. –Pero estuvo muy mal engañarla a May, muy mal, ahora cuando Ling se entere y quiera pegarte no podré hacer nada.

-Pues… lo encontré a Ling ayer y por lo que me dijo… deja, mejor que te lo diga el… -Dijo Alphonse ahora mucho más sonrojado, Edward arqueo una ceja. –Pues… dijo de tal palo tal astilla…

-Lo dijo por nuestro padre tal vez, además eso Al se lo dicen de padre a hijo, no de hermano a hermano. –Dijo Edward que ahora si empezaba a perder la paciencia, si ese maldito de Ling le decía a todos lo que había pasado una vez en un tren lo mataba.

-Pues lo del tren… -Dijo Al mirando ahora el piso, esto era el colmo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Lo matare! ¿¡Como pudo contarte eso!? ¡Maldito bastardo! –Grito Edward ahora separándose de Roy.

-¿No me vas a decir que no fue "casi" lo mismo? –Pregunto alguien arriba de un árbol que había al costado.

Ling estaba en cuclillas, sus ojos cerrados, su sonrisa divertida y con expresión de tranquilo, todo esto parecía de locos pensó Edward intentando no hablarle a su amigo para poder acordarse de lo que había pasado antes, de cómo esa cosa había tomado el cuerpo de su amigo, no podía descuidarse, ya había dicho que era de este.

-¿No lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas como tuviste que seducir a aquella mujer para que nos diera esa información? –Pregunto Ling bajando del árbol. Roy se puso rígido, ¿Cuándo había echo eso Edward? ¿Era capaz de seducir una mujer?

-Necesitábamos esa información, además solo le hable, no hice nada más… ¿Qué tienes que andar revelando cosas que hacíamos? Con permiso, tengo cosas que hacer. –Dijo Edward empezando a alejarse y Roy ya estaba a su lado. –Dije que tengo cosas que hacer.

-Lo se, podría ayudarte… -Dijo este sonriéndole. –Soy muy bueno seduciendo mujeres, podría darte consejos…

-¿Le vas a creer a Ling? –Pregunto Edward y en ese momento fue aprisionado contra la pared para que luego Roy le besara los labios. -¡Roy!

-Tranquilo, doblamos en una esquina y no hay nadie… -Dijo este dulcemente. –Por cierto, ¿Cuándo me contaras… lo que paso hoy?

Edward hizo memoria y recordó en menos de un segundo sus grandes problemas, no podía decirle a nadie, no quería meter en este lío a nadie y mucho menos a las personas que amaba. Esa cosa se había metido con su hermano, podría hacerlo nuevamente.

-Solo me agarro presión baja… Seguro fue por estar mucho en la bañera, hacia mucho calor ahí… -Mintió Edward quien odiaba hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción. –No quería decirte porque seguro me regañabas y llamabas a un medico.

Edward miraba el piso, no podía verlo a la cara, no cuando mentía, además seguro Roy lo descubriría al instante si sus miradas se cruzaban, lo mejor era sentirse culpable y triste.

-Edward… tendrías que ir a un medico… capaz estas comiendo poco o… tienes algo… Mírame… -Roy tomo con sus dos manos la cara del muchacho sin antes verificar que no hubiera nadie en el lugar, Edward noto la cara preocupada que le daba el hombre y su corazón se encogió. –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

Edward rápidamente se alejo unos pasos ya que venían personas caminando, eran dos, Ling y Alphonse. El joven alquimista no entendía como su mejor amigo podía estar tan bien con su hermano cuando este había engañado a su casi hermana, capaz había algo que todavía no le habían contado y el era bueno deduciendo esas cosas, por algo había llegado a ser alquimista estatal y salvador del mundo.

-Hermano, ¿Quieres venir a ver a Winry? –Pregunto Alphonse ya a unos pasos de ellos, Ling estaba a su lado con una sonrisa amigable. –Seguro que se pondrá contenta.

-Lo dudo mucho… ¿No te ha contado… algo? –Pregunto Edward algo apenado y a la vez furioso.

-¿Algo? –Pregunto Alphonse entrecerrando los ojos, Edward puso cara de cansado. –No, la verdad que no hablamos mucho de ti… -Alphonse se sonrojo.

-Ya, ya… no quiero saber nada más… Winry fue la causante de que me echaran de donde alquilaba, pero no importa, iré. ¿Mustang vienes? –Pregunto Edward lo más frío que pudo, tenía que actuar muy bien para que nadie se diera cuenta de la relación especial que tenían ellos. –Seguro que Winry se pone contenta al verte.

El departamento donde alquilaban era grande, dos habitaciones, una cocina amplia, un living, un baño y una hermosa terraza. Por lo que Alphonse le había dicho era que compraría el lugar con sus ahorros y los de su futura esposa ya que necesitaban tener algo en concreto por el futuro niño.

Winry estaba radiante, pensó Edward, también imaginando que si Roy Mustang nunca hubiese aparecido en su vida o si nunca hubiese tenido aquella relación, seguramente ahora estaría enamorado de su mejor amiga y el sería el padre del bebe. Siempre había imaginado que terminaría con ella, en su niñez siempre había estado aquella atracción y sentimientos raros, pero con el tiempo y más cuando Edward fue conociendo a Roy eso fue desapareciendo.

-Bueno, como ves… acá será la habitación de mi hijo, si es nena la vamos a pintar de un rosa pálido, si es nene de verde manzana. Espero que su tío le regale muchas cosas hermosas… -Dijo Winry dándole a entender a Edward que era una orden. – ¿Quién quiere una taza de café?

-¡No es justo, maldito seas Ling! –Grito Edward dejando las cartas en la mesa, nuevamente había cortado su amigo. –No tendrías que llevarte mi parte de la apuesta ya que me debes la vida en dinero… -Murmuro Edward fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Vamos Acero, no seas inmaduro, es un juego… te dije que no era buena idea apostar. –Roy intentaba no reírse por la cara que ponía su pequeño rubio. –La canasta es así… se juega o se pierde… Además la partida no termina.

-¡Es tu culpa, no quiero hacer más equipo contigo, vamos a perder! –Edward tomo las cartas y empezó a mezclarlas. -¡Ya verán, con mi mezclada todos van a tener mala suerte! ¡Esto se llama la furia de Edward Elric!

Todos rieron, pero lo decía enserio, porque luego en la siguiente mano la pareja contraría, Alphonse y Ling tuvieron varios problemas para poder formar juegos, como también para Roy y Edward, fue la mano más larga de la partida y entonces esa noche al joven alquimista lo llamaron, "Carta furia".

-Chicos, tengo cerveza, ¿Quieren? –Pregunto Winry pasando unas jarras grandes de vidrio con un líquido amarillo dentro, todos tomaron una y hasta Edward quien le sorprendió a Roy.

-No sabía que tomabas alcohol. –Dijo el hombre tomando un sorbo.

-No sabes muchas cosas de mi Mustang. Tomo muy poco. –Edward miro sus cartas como si con eso dependiera su vida. -¡Si, esa carta me sirve! ¡Tomen! –Edward corto y todos refunfuñando empezaron a sumar puntos.

-Bien, por fin haces algo bueno, Acero y créeme, se muchas cosas de ti que hasta tu mismo no sabes. –Doble indirecta, pensó Edward que se había sonrojado.

-A ver… vamos a poner en vergüenza a Ed… -Hablo Ling con una cara de malicia.

Edward que estaba tomando de su jarra casi se atraganta al escuchar eso. Habían echo muchas cosas justos, antes de que Alphonse recuperara su cuerpo y luego de que este lo hiciera, tenía bastantes historias feas que no le agradaría volver a recordar y que seguramente a Mustang no le gustaran.

-¿Y si hablamos de aquella vez en el sur? ¿Te acuerdas? –Pregunto Edward muy perspicaz viendo como su hermano Alphonse mezclaba cartas. La cara de Ling se puso blanca y luego le dedico una sonrisa amigable.

-Ya entendí, nada de ponerte en vergüenza. –Ling se dio vuelta para mirar el reloj en la pared, marcaban las nueve de la noche. –Pero luego me debes una charla… Estuve sentado bastante tiempo en aquel árbol mirando los pájaros…

Edward sabía a lo que se refería, la pelea con Alphonse… Había rezado por todos los dioses que existieran que no hubiese visto aquello, pero Ling siempre estaba en todos los lugares y también sabía que Edward no era el mismo de siempre desde que se había tomado aquella semana para averiguar aparte sobre su alquimia, luego tendría que contarle todo.

-Ya es algo tarde… mañana tengo que trabajar temprano. –Hablo Roy Mustang viendo su reloj de alquimista. –¿Vamos Edward?

-¿Ustedes… se van juntos? –Pregunto Winry sorprendida.

-Si, ahora vivimos juntos. –Hablo Roy tranquilamente.

-¡Esp- Espera un momento! –Tartamudeo Edward con su cara roja. -¡Vivimos juntos porque el me presta su casa, eso es gracias a ti Winry!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡A mi!? ¡No es mi culpa que siempre desaparezcas! ¡Estaba preocupada, Edward Elric! –Winry instintivamente tomo una herramienta que tenía cerca y se la lanzo, esta fue a pararle directo a la frente del pequeño alquimista quien cayo instantáneamente al suelo.

-¿Ed…? ¿Sigues vivo? –Pregunto Ling a cierta distancia de todos, como para evitar que Winry le tirara a este algo.

-¡Hermano, hermano! –Grito muy desesperado Alphonse corriendo al verlo desmayado.

-¿Acero? –Pregunto Mustang intentando contenerse y no primero matar a Winry y luego ver como se encontraba su enamorado.

Edward lentamente se levanto y vio como su hermano lo abrazaba, eso quería decir que nuevamente había sobrevivido a los golpes de Winry y que no se había abierto nada en particular en su pobre frente.

-La odio. –Hablo Mustang nuevamente mientras caminaba apresuradamente por un sendero, ya eran las ocho de la noche y los locales estaban recién cerrando. -¿Cómo puedes dejar que te pegue así? ¡Mira si te pasaba algo a mayores alturas?

Edward suspiro, llevaba una venda en la frente y una bolsita de hielo para calmar el dolor, pero sabía muy bien que su golpe no le duraría mucho como hacia tiempo, la alquimia que ahora el tenía era más poderosa y llevaba algo nuevo… curación. Con tal solo dañarse en alguna parte de su cuerpo este se regeneraba al instante, pero claramente nadie sabía eso, era otro pequeño secreto del joven rubio.

-Vamos Roy, es mi mejor amiga, la conozco de hace tiempo… siempre fue así, ahora dudo que cambie. –Edward poso nuevamente la bolsita en su frente, aunque se estuviera curando a gran velocidad le dolía mucho. –Ahora deja de quejarte, el que tiene el golpe soy yo, no tú.

-Si la sigues malcriando así un día te matara. –Y sin decir nada más Roy Mustang se fue a grandes pasos dejando solo a Edward quien no entendía porque le afectaba tanto.

-Bastardo… -Murmuro y lanzo a un tacho de basura la bolsa de hielo, para ese entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía la remota idea de donde estaba, solo recordaba que habían echo como cinco cuadras y había mágicamente aparecieron el centro y que luego Roy lo había abandonado como a un cachorro. –Ni pienses que te seguiré y menos que iré a tu casa…

Edward busco con la mirada a Roy, pero había mucha gente y ya no se divisaba nada a lo lejos, seguramente a sus grandes pasos ya estaría a dos cuadras, pensó Edward de mala gana y entonces doblo en una esquina, odiaba cuando había muchas personas.

-¡Alquimista! –Saludo alguien a sus espadas, Edward se dio vuelta y se encontró con un joven de traje, cabellos rubios claros y ojos de gato, Heinz Javord. -¿Qué haces por aquí?

Edward miro el lugar, verdaderamente ni sabía donde estaba parado, por lo que veía era el centro, tiendas de ropa y zapatos que ya estaban cerradas y algún que otro local de joyas, entre otras cosas.

-¿Caminando? –Pregunto Edward acercándose, capaz el podía guiarlo por donde ir, aunque no tenía ningún lugar al que ir. -¿Usted? ¿De compras?

-No, para nada… A media cuadra esta el mejor teatro de la ciudad, iba a ver que obra daban hoy. –Dijo este con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Pero por lo visto no hay nada interesante. ¿Así que te gusta caminar? Sabes… cuando te vi de lejos pensé que eras tu, no muchos tienen el cabello dorado y largo, en una coleta o ahora en una trenza. Te sienta bien.

Edward no respondió, quedaría demasiado cursi e idiota decirle gracias, aunque tampoco sabía como continuar la conversación, Heinz Javord era de aquellos hombres que al parecer les gustaba hablar solos.

-¿A dónde ibas? –Pregunto este caminando hacia el.

-A ningún lado señor, como dije, estaba caminando. –Respondió Edward, no iba a decirle nada de Mustang, ni muerto, nunca lo traicionaría.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces estas desocupado? –Pregunto este y Edward asintió. –Entonces te invito a tomar algo… ¿Te parece? ¿O prefieres ir a comer algo?

Edward pensó sabiamente su respuesta, si le decía que si Roy luego lo violaría una semana entera, aunque era culpa de este que lo había abandonado, además ellos no eran nada.

-Vale… -Murmuro Edward viendo como Heinz le hacia señas para que lo acompañara. –Lo que usted quiera hacer esta bien, aunque no soy buen compañero para tomar.

-Yo tampoco, soy el peor en verdad… Por lo menos concordamos en eso, entonces… ¿Comer, cine, teatro o todo junto? Ah, por cierto… Tutéame, no me llames de usted.

Edward caminaba casi al lado del hombre y se sentía terriblemente incomodo, parecía una cita, comer, cine… tomar… ¿Luego venía un hotel? Su cabeza iba a mil pensando que podía ofrecerle que no terminara en algo raro y embarazoso, por lo menos si pudiera conocerlo mejor y saber que planeaba…

-No lo se, señor… digo, Heinz. –Edward miro hacia un costado como esperando estar su respuesta, solo vio locales cerrados, únicamente ahora lo que estaría abierto serían restaurantes, bares, cines y teatros, nada de eso le llamaba a Edward. -¿Necesita hablar conmigo de algo verdad? –Directo al grano.

Heinz Javord dejo de caminar, los faroles que iluminaban tenuemente las calles hacían que el rostro del hombre fuese sombrío, pero sus ojos gatunos aun así iluminaban el lugar con todo su resplandor. Cuando dirigió su mirada a Edward noto como si algo le molestara a este.

-Mejor sígueme. –Hablo Heinz ahora con voz algo suave, casi en un susurro, parecía diferente, de un momento a otro había cambiado de una actitud amigable a una fría. –Ven, apura.

Edward siguió al hombre quien paso como un felino entre toda la multitud de gente que había en la cuadra del centro, donde Edward había intentado evitar, luego aun glacialmente camino a pasos rápidos y decididos hacia un pequeño local donde un cartel escrito con letra delicada y de color verde decía, _**Bar Toun, cena y tragos. **_Abrió la puerta y dejo que el joven alquimista pasara primero, cuando estuvieron dentro lo examino de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué tengo? –Pregunto Edward de mala manera ya cansado que lo mirara.

-Nos estaban siguiendo. –Respondió Heinz Javord suspirando.

-¿Siguiendo? ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién? –Pregunto Edward pensando que podría ser aquella cosa.

-Cuando nos pusimos a hablar no deje de echar un vistazo rápido hacia un hombre que estaba no muy lejos nuestro, se había quedado quieto, como esperando algo y cuando te dije que me siguieras este se movió. Era alto, muy alto… Aunque tristemente podré decirte eso, porque estaba encapuchado y como era de noche no logre ver nada más. - Heinz se rasco la mejilla donde una pequeña capa de barba rubia le había salido. –Disculpa si no te dije antes, pero capaz me seguían a mí…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el hombre que le había descrito Heinz estaba allí, aunque menos terrorífico de lo que Edward había pensando que fuera, no parecía causar ningún problema, no antes que este se sacara la capucha y mostrara su cara, si a eso podía llamarse cara, un perro, un lobo, un animal, pensó Edward antes de alejar de un empujón a Javord al ver como el animal abría su boca e iba directo al General de Brigada.

-¿¡Qué – Qué es eso!? –Pregunto el hombre que al ser empujado se había caído al piso y mirara espantado lo que tenía delante.

-¡Atrás General, esto se va a poner difícil! –Ordeno Edward palmando sus manos. –Es hora de probarte… ¡Demuestra lo cara que has salido, alquimia!

El piso instantáneamente se empezó a mover y de este salieron pequeñas, pero afiladas púas que pegaron contra la bestia haciendo que la ropa de esta se hiciese añicos, lo que ahora Edward veía era como la leyenda del hombre lobo, un animal que caminaba en dos patas, pero sabía perfectamente que no era eso… Edward camino un paso hacia esta y más púas salieron para lastimar a la bestia, pero estas no le hacían nada, su piel era dura.

-¡Mátalo de una vez! –Grito Heinz Javord todavía en el piso, estaba asombrado.

-¿¡Acaso no ve que no le hace nada!? –Pregunto y grito Edward dándose vuelta para verlo, era patético, nadie se comparaba con Mustang.

-¡Cui- Cuidado! –Grito el hombre señalando con su dedo tembloroso.

Edward se dio vuelta y por los pelos que pudo esquivar las grandes garras que habían querido matarlo, ahora que lo notaba un poco más claramente veía como a esta se le iban sumando nuevas cosas, antes no le había visto garras y ahora tampoco una cola larga y con pinches que iba directo hacia el.

-¿Qué eres…? –Pregunto Edward bajando su cuerpo al piso para esquivarlo.

-Oooouuuuaaaaa. –Respondió la bestia abriendo grande su boca y mostrando unos grandes colmillos afilados.

-¿Esta cosa lo seguía a usted? –Pregunto Edward sin poder creerlo, era como una quimera, pero más terrorífica, un diablo quizás… pero Edward no se dedico mucho a pensar que podría ser, si no que uso nuevamente su alquimia, pero esta vez más potente, porque ahora cuando el piso se elevo salieron pequeños destellos dorados y las púas si lo atravesaron esta vez. –Ya veo…

Edward entendió que su alquimia antigua nunca podría haberle ganado a aquella cosa, pero si la nueva, era más fuerte, duradera y por sobre todo diferente, se sentía como un dios, miro nuevamente a Heinz para comprobar que estuviera bien y…

La bestia totalmente enojada al ver como lo herían lanzo un manotazo hacia la nada y Edward sin prestar atención se estrello contra Heinz Javord con su campera echa jirones, más que nada en su pecho donde se podía notar tres largas marcas de la garra de la bestia y donde apenas unos segundos después empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de sangre.

-¡Edward! –Grito Heinz que tocaba el hombro del muchacho inconciente. -¡Edward!

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe para ver como por segunda vez las garras de la bestia iban hacia el pecho de este, pero unos disparos lo detuvieron y para cuando se dio cuenta se encontró con Heinz Javord de pie con un arma en sus manos.

Heinz estaba nervioso aunque intentaba que no se notase, su mirada era fría y calculadora, pero su piel llevaba una capa de sudor y Edward sabía que seguramente nunca había usado un arma.

Intento levantarse, pero el dolor le era insoportable y cayó nuevamente al piso. Sentía como su carne se estuviera asando por fuera y dentro, dudaba que aquella cosa solamente le hubiera lastimado.

-Quédate en el piso, tu ropa se esta desintegrando. No te muevas. –Hablo Javord con el arma en alto.

Edward obedeció, pero su mirada fue lentamente hacia su pecho donde al parecer Heinz decía la verdad, podía verse con claridad un gran hueco en su ropa donde se veía su pecho totalmente ensangrentado.

Nuevamente el joven rubio disparo, esta vez dos veces y la bestia retrocedió unos pasos, pero eso nunca la detendría, ni siquiera le hacia daño, las balas pasaban rebotando y Edward temía que alguna le pegara en algún lado y lo matase si es que esta lastimadura no lo hiciera.

-No lo hagas… -Se sorprendió al hablar, no reconocía su propia voz, era áspera y suave, solo esperaba que su cuerpo se pudiera curar solo como lo había echo antes, con su nuevos poderes. –Las balas… rebotan… idiota. Déjame a mi o moriremos los dos acá.

Edward con todo su esfuerzo junto las manos y las deposito en el suelo, era todo su poder, todo lo que ahora podía hacer en ese estado, luego se reprocharía el porque se había distraído, claramente se había dejado lastimar por idiota.

-¡Elric, es peligroso, mira como estas! –Grito Heinz Javord, parecía bastante autoritario y enojado, pero a Edward le importaba tres pepinos. -¡Es una orden!

Edward sonrió y la alquimia empezó a moverse hacia todos lados del cuerpo de Edward, unas grandes manos del color de la pared pegaron a la bestia y luego otras y otras y otras hasta que unas más grandes lo encerraron por completo y se cerraron hasta que se escucho un suave y débil "crack" de algo que se rompía para que luego de aquella bola de manos bajara por debajo y los costados unos hilos de sangre roja rosa y eso fue lo único que vio Edward luego de cerrar sus ojos y ver el oscuro mundo negro.

Edward caminaba en un callejón verde oscuro, solo lo iluminaban unas pequeñas lámparas que daban al lugar un toque sombrío y solitario. No había ni un ruido solo las pisadas que daba el con sus zapatos de cuero, ahora que lo notaba Edward iba vestido de manera sencilla, pero elegante, parecía un adulto. Una camisa blanca con un chaleco marrón oscuro del mismo color que su pantalón y cuando se toco el cabello se dio cuenta que no usaba su trenza, si no que solo iba atado en una coleta. ¿Acaso estaba más alto?

-No hay mucho tiempo, así que úsalo bien. –Hablo una voz cercana, Edward miro en todas direcciones, no había nadie.

-¿Usar bien qué? –Pregunto otra voz, esta era suave.

-El tiempo. –Respondió la otra voz, esta parecía seria.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos, ven! –Dijo la voz suave y Edward se dio vuelta, frente a el tenía a un muchacho de su edad, apenas más alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos bien celestes, era muy parecido a su hermano.

-Elric, apresúrate. ¿Acaso no has escuchado nada? –Pregunto la voz seria, el hombre que estaba al lado del joven que se parecía a su hermano era nada más y nada menos que Roy Mustang, aunque dudaba que lo fuera, porque su mirada era aun más fría y sus ojos muy oscuros, su piel muy blanca, pálida y su voz algo distante. –Vamos chicos, háganlo bien.

Edward camino junto con el joven rubio que sonreía divertidamente, sin duda era su hermano, eran un calco idéntico aunque con diferente color de cabello y ojos. También el hombre que los seguía detrás, casi pisándole los talones era igual a Roy, mejor dicho, casi igual a Roy.

-Ya casi hemos terminado señor, pero faltan unas cosas más, tenga paciencia.

-Alphonse yo no tengo paciencia y el señor Elric lo sabe muy bien. Así que hagan bien su trabajo y serán recompensados, háganlo mal y será lo ultimo que hagan. –Dicho eso el Roy usurpador desapareció.

-Bueno… estamos los dos metidos en esto, así que manos a la obra Ed. –Alphonse sonrió y sus ojos celestes brillaron. –Esto te ayudara a ti y a mí, como a Alemania. Estas muy callado… ¿Acaso estas bien? Oye Ed… ¿Ed? ¡Ed! ¡Despierta!

-¡Despierta Edward! –Grito una voz ya distorsionada, Edward Elric abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Heinz Javord y su mirada gatuna. -¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes hablar?

Edward miro el lugar lentamente, sentía que su cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento, estaba mareado y con mucho frío. La habitación donde estaba era grande, blanca al igual que las cortinas que decoraban la ventana que dejaba ver el cielo nocturno y a su lado derecho se encontraba una mesa con suero, vacunas, entre otras cosas, Edward Elric había parado en el hospital.

-Me encuentro mejor, creo… -Murmuro el pequeño algo confuso. –Hace frío… ¿No hay frazadas o calefactor…?

-Me temo Edward que ya tienes tres frazadas y para que sepas no hace frío en la habitación. Cuando estabas dormido decías que tenías frío y ordene que te pusieran más frazadas, pero las enfermeras se negaron a poner otra más hasta que te despertaras. ¿Te duele algo? –Pregunto Heinz Javord posando su mano en la frente del muchacho. –Temo decir que solo pudiste dormir dos horas, el veneno que tenías se había esparcido bastante, pero por lo que vi tu cuerpo tiene muy buenas defensas.

Edward abrió y cerró su boca, estaba entre la espada y la pared, era el único que había visto la súper curación y su gran poder, ¿Qué le diría? ¿La verdad…? Nunca.

-No lo entiendo… ¿A qué se refiere? –Pregunto Edward con voz suave, no podía darse el lujo de elevar su voz, todavía sentía que su cabeza se le explotaría en segundos.

-Elric, vamos al grano, nada de andar con rodeos. - Heinz Javord se cruzo de brazos y arqueo una ceja rubia que era más poblada que la de Edward aunque más clara. –Podrás haberme salvado, pero el que te cargo hasta aquí fui yo.

Edward miro hacia otro lado, la mirada gatuna del hombre le hacia estremecerse, pero en este tiempo, apenas poco, que lo conoció empezó a tenerle algo de afecto, como si no fuese un mal hombre.

-Verdaderamente no tengo ganas de hablar ahora. –Respondió Edward a la pregunta de Heinz, quien dio una leve sonrisa, parecía ahora relajado. –Tampoco quiero que pierda más su tiempo, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi, puede irse.

Edward se sintió algo brusco en la forma que lo dijo, pero era bastante terco para agradecer y no tenía la menor gana de estar con formalidades y menos respondiendo cosas que nunca contaría.

-Luego que te recuperes tendremos una larga charla y esta vez no te escaparas. Ahora sobre el tema de dejarte solo… no me parece una muy buena idea, hace unos instantes estabas agonizando y hace unas horas dependías de horas para morir… Dime, ¿Qué tanto te distraje para que esa bestia te pegara? -Heinz Javord se acerco al muchacho con una sonrisa de suficiencia, parecía divertirle la pregunta.

-¿De – De qué habla? –Pregunto Edward retrocediendo instintivamente, el felino estaba al acecho y el se sentía una presa. – ¡Y el que tiene preguntas soy yo! ¿¡Por qué lo seguían!? ¿¡Y por qué una bestia!?

-Mira como cambian los roles… cuando quieras contarme tu historia yo te contare la mía, pero debo disculparme, gracias a mi estas aquí. –La voz de Heinz era tranquila y elegante. –Como iba diciendo, hablaremos luego.

Edward se quedo mirando como el hombre se ponía un tapado negro y salía de la habitación para luego entrar con una enfermera quien miraba al teniente de brigada bastante embobada e intentando no ser tan obvia atendía a Edward como podía.

-Joven Elric, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Pregunto la muchacha que llevaba el cabello negro atado en una coleta.

-Bien… -Murmuro Edward algo cansado. -¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las once de la noche. ¿Quiere decirle a alguien donde esta? –Pregunta esta con voz dulce y fina.

-Mi hermano… pero no se su número… Se encuentra en la calle… -Edward intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recordar algo de donde había estado hace un par de horas.

-Tranquilo Edward, llame a Central para ver si podía contactar con algún familiar tuyo, me dijeron que verían que podían hacer.

Edward se mordió el labio, en ese caso se enteraría Roy y seguramente estaría echa una furia, cuando viniera a verlo lo mataría, como también a Heinz Javord por arrastrarlo a eso. Seguramente estaría en camino o capaz si tuviera suerte todavía ni se había enterado y estaría ya durmiendo tranquilo y…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre uniformado entro a la sala junto con un muchacho rubio y otro de cabellos negros, Roy Mustang, Alphonse Elric y Yao Ling. Los tres llevaban su semblante blanco, traslucido, pero al verlo a Edward "bien" su color se torno apenas carmesí.

-¿Chicos? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios para aminorar todo.

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo te encuentras? El coronel me llamo… perdón el general de brigada, me olvido que ya no es más coronel… y me dijo que estabas en el hospital, pero no pudo decirme nada más… ¿¡En que te has metido esta vez!? –Alphonse lo reprocho con su mirada.

-Yo… -Edward todavía seguía algo mareado y no sabía que podría contestarle… ¿Nos ataco un monstruo? Más bien sabía que seguro Heinz Javord le pediría guardar silencio y el tenía que obedecerle, sabía su secreto de alquimia y curación… Edward miro a Heinz para ver que hacer, este le sonrió.

-Vamos, vamos chico, deja de presionar a tu hermano, recién se despertó y estaba mareado, si le sigues hablando así se volverá a desmayar. -Heinz Javord era sin duda elegante, pensó Edward que veía como en cada palabra y movimiento que este daba era glacial, magnifico. –No pensé encontrarlo acá, Mustang.

-Edward Elric es una persona que conozco de hace mucho tiempo. –Fue lo único que dijo y camino hacia la ventana para ver a través de ella. Edward trago saliva, estaba sin duda enojado. –Cuando termines Alphonse nos vamos.

-¿Te darán el alta ahora hermano? –Pregunto Alphonse viendo como Edward palidecía.

-No lo creo. –Hablo la enfermera quien había estado mirando a Heinz y a Roy todo el tiempo. –El doctor lo dirá luego, pero viendo como fueron las cosas lo dudo mucho…

-¿Y como fueron las cosas? Si es que se puede saber… -Roy ya no estaba mirando por la ventana, si no que posaba sus ojos azules muy oscuros en los verdes gatunos del joven que sonreía divertidamente.

-El… estaba muy lastimado cuando llego, el joven Heinz Javord lo cargaba en brazos, por suerte se curo bastante bien, solo tiene algunas lastimaduras de grado menor. –La enfermera miraba el piso, estaba muy sonrojada, pero no sabía que aquella pregunta había tenido doble significado.

Edward por su parte quería que la tierra lo tragara, Roy Mustang era muy propietario de sus cosas y tomaba al pequeño rubio por una y por otra parte aquel joven apuesto y de cabello rubio ceniza con ojos brillantes era su contrincante, esto no podía verse bien de ningún lado que lo mirase, pensó Edward.

-¡Bueno, gracias por la visita, pero quiero descansar, buenas noches! –Exclamo Edward estirando sus brazos para poder quedarse solo, pero cuando sus brazos, uno de metal y el otro de carne y hueso se movieron hacia arriba el alquimista sintió como si un cuchillo lo atravesara y rápidamente abrazo su abdomen. –Ag…

-¿Ed, te encuentras bien? -Heinz Javord corrió hacia el y poso su mano en la espalda del chico. -¿Qué tienes?

Roy al ver eso hizo una expresión de desprecio y sin importarle nada tomo a Edward de la mano y lo hizo que lo mirara. Aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas, muy pocas veces lo había visto llorar, una de las primeras había sido hacia mucho tiempo, cuando paso lo de Nina…

-Pero… ¿Qué…? –Roy instintivamente abrazo al amor de su vida e intento tranquilizarlo, el quería protegerlo, mimarlo y amarlo, ¿Acaso era tan difícil eso? –Edward… ¿Qué tienes? Sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mí…

-Me duele mucho… -Y fue lo único que dijo para luego caer en brazos de Roy Mustang.

La luz de la luna era casi azul pensó Edward al mirar el cielo, ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Los lobos aullaban y el viento gélido del norte era cada vez más fuerte y helado. Todo era azulado, oscuro, pero por lo menos aquella luz le era reconfortante, la luna siempre había sido buen amiga del hombre y aunque el estuviera solo en aquel bosque o lo que fuera la tenía a ella.

-Edward. –Hablo alguien detrás de él, Edward se sobresalto y se dio vuelta, claramente conocía esa voz y cuando lo vio sus ojos se iluminaron. -¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Roy… Yo… -Empezó Edward metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-Hace frío, vamos, la noche recién empieza. –El hombre se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar suavemente por unas pequeñas rocas que había en el lugar, parecía una cascada seca, Edward lo siguió detrás pensando si alguna vez se daría vuelta para ver si lo seguía. –Seguro nevara…

-Espero que no, tengo solo esta ropa y además tengo frío… -Murmuro Edward ahora abrazándose a si mismo. –Por cierto… ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿A dónde? Pensé que lo sabias, al ejercito, dijiste que te entregarías… ¿O acaso me estas tomando el pelo? –Pregunto Roy Mustang ahora dándose vuelta, el corazón de Edward se le congelo, aquel era el mismo hombre que había visto en otro sueño. No era Roy… -Vamos, confía en mi, todo saldrá bien.

Edward intento disimular lo más que pudo su asombro y siguió caminando detrás de este. Si hubiese sido su Roy ya lo hubiera besado o abrazado o dado su campera negra que llevaba puesta, pero en cambio este seguía caminando sin verlo ni darse vuelta para ver como andaba.

-¿Qué pasara en el ejercito? –Pregunto Edward temiendo lo peor.

-Ya sabes… lo que hablamos en la cama… -Murmuro Roy caminando con vagancia. –Avanza el paso o llegaremos en un año.

-Dime que hablamos en la cama. –Edward no podía creer que se había acostado con ese hombre, aunque se pareciera a Roy Mustang el no lo era, no en su actitud.

-¿Acaso me estas ordenando? –Pregunto un Roy bastante molesto. –Elric, ya sabes, ahora cállate o sigue caminando, no quiero dispararte.

-¿¡Tú dispararme a mí!? –Pregunto y grito Edward incrédulo ya dejando de avanzar. –No moveré un paso hasta que me digas.

Mustang se dio vuelta con cara de fastidio y con su mano izquierda saco un arma de su pecho y le disparo en el pecho, Edward cayó al suelo.

Todo estaba oscuro y se sentía húmedo… estaba transpirando demasiado se dijo al tocarse el cuerpo, pero no le preocupaba mucho, lo que si era el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla que había tenido, ya era la segunda vez que algo así pasaba… seguro era obra de aquel dios demonio que le había dado su alquimia.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto alguien a su lado y una luz se encendió, Edward casi cae de la cama al escuchar una voz y encontrarse con la cara de Roy frente a el. -¡Hey, ni que fuera horrible!

-¿Qué paso…? –Pregunto Edward con una voz suave y ronca.

-Eso mismo quisiera preguntar yo, estaba durmiendo en el sofá y empezaste a gritar… -Roy tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas debajo de sus ojos y en la parte del mentón, como en su mandíbula empezaban recién a salir pequeños pelos negros de su futura barba, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba acá? -¿Quieres tomar agua?

Edward asintió como un niño asustado y Roy no pudo contenerse de depositarle un beso en la frente, seguido de eso fue en busca de una jarra que había en la mesa y fue donde el rubio alquimista se dio cuenta que seguía en el hospital. Cuando el General de Brigada volvió le entrego un vaso largo de vidrio lleno de agua helada.

-Toma con cuidado, si se te cae alguna gota la beberé. –Hablo un sediento Roy Mustang, pero no de agua…

-¿Hace cuanto que estoy acá? –Pregunto Edward dándole el vaso a Roy. -¿Y tú hace cuanto que no vas a tu casa?

-Cuando te desmayaste me quede a cuidarte, de eso dos días… Heinz Javord me comento lo que paso, pero me encantaría escucharlo de ti. Cuéntame. –Roy se trajo una silla que había en una esquina del dormitorio del hospital y se sentó a su lado, Edward sabía que este era muy inteligente y quería que le contara las cosas para ver si concedían con las de Heinz Javord. ¿Y si le contaba la verdad? ¿O una parte de la verdad?

-Mustang, me duele la cabeza… déjame. –Fue lo único que pudo decir y se volvió a acostar, pero no quería dormirse, estaba mareado y cansado, aunque ya había descansado dos días. –Luego hablamos todo lo que quieras.

-Edward Elric, se que me ocultas algo y si no me dices te violare. –Aun así con aquella amenaza Roy se quedo callado sin decir ni hacer nada y Edgard nuevamente se volvió a dormir.

-¡Espera, Elric! –Grito un joven bastante algo y de un gran atractivo, sus cabellos eran largos como los de Edward y los llevaba sueltos, pero su color eran de un rubio platinado y sus ojos violáceos. Edward aunque amaba a Roy nunca pensó encontrar a nadie más atractivo, pero este joven lo superaba. –Mira que irte así…

Edward se dio cuenta que el muchacho andaba en un corcel negro y el también, pero marrón. Era muy alto para el, pensó y le dio miedo de caerse, miedo a que el caballo lo empujara o lo pisara y por lo visto lo noto porque se encabrito y salio corriendo a gran velocidad por el prado verde en el que andaba.

-¡Ayudaaaaa! –Grito Edward agarrándose el cuello del caballo, el joven apuesto que se había quedado sorprendido por el repentino cambio de su amigo troto a gran velocidad hacia el. -¡Ayudaaaaa!

-¡Frénalo con las cuerdas, Edward! ¿¡Acaso estas bien!? –Grito y pregunto a su lado, Edward le hizo caso y el caballo se paro en seco levantando sus dos patas delanteras y dejando apoyadas dos traseras y el pequeño rubio cayo de trastes al suelo viendo como el caballo se alejaba a galope por el lugar.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Pregunto bajando del corcel negro para tenderle una mano. –Si mi padre viera esto dudaría en que fueras mi guardián… Y hasta yo tengo mis dudas ahora…

-¿Dudas? –Pregunto Edward tomando la mano del joven que llevaba unos guantes negros, en su totalidad toda su armadura era negra con un símbolo rojo en el pecho, Edward se miro a si mismo, el solo llevaba una armadura blanca y dorada, ¿En qué época estaba?

-Dudas mi excelencia, sabes que tenemos que practicar llamarnos con títulos, si no sospecharan. No quiero que te quiten de mi lado, mi guardián. Soy el futuro Rey… -Sin pestañar lo tomo de la cintura y poso sus labios en los de el dándole un tierno beso. –Ahora vamos a cazar que tenemos que tener un buen banquete para esta noche.

Edward despertó totalmente transpirado, podía jurarse que el sueño era real, sentía como si no hacia mucho se hubiera caído del caballo o también sentía sus labios calidos, aquel beso sin dudas había sido hermoso, suave y dulce, como si fuera amor verdadero, pero… ¿Acaso no amaba a Roy?

-¿Cómo te sientes hermano? –Pregunto Alphonse acercándose, detrás estaba Winry y Ling. –Hace poco el coronel se fue…

-General de Brigada… -Le corrigió Edward con voz ronca.

-Cierto, bueno y dijo que te cuidáramos. ¿Cómo andas? ¿Quieres agua? –Pregunto este con voz dulce.

-No, solo quiero… saber si alguno me pego o me toco cuando dormía, hace un rato… -Sus dos amigos y su hermano lo miraron con cara extraña, como si no entendiera que hubiera dicho, pero luego negaron con la cabeza al ver que iba enserio. –Bueno, ahora si Al, dame agua…

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado :3 asdasd **

**Advertencia y opinion: Para que se den una idea de como puede ser exactamente Heinz Javord, es Usui Takumi, pero con el pelo peinado hacia atras. Si, es muy lindo e_e pero Roy es Roy 3**

**Ahora si, los saludo y dejo hasta aca, capaz mañana pueda subir otro o pasado. Besos y hagan al mundo yaoi :3**


End file.
